Batavia
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Antara jazz, dua pria dari dua belahan dunia yang berbeda, dan cinta yang tak sampai ke hati. NethIndo Age Gap/1920s!AU/Riset historikal dibeta oleh Raputopu
1. Prolog

_Ijinkan hamba menutur sebuah cerita._

* * *

Kisah ini terjadi seratus sepuluh tahun lampau.

Batavia masih sebuah kota yang ramai, tanpa gedung pencakar langit, dan segalanya masih sunyi. Pagi hari hanya ada para pembantu di rumah-rumah besar menyapu daun kuning yang berserakan dengan sapu lidi. Pria-pria paruh baya, dengan segelas kopi tubruk, bersantai dengan baju tidur mereka. Udara segar pagi hari pun menyemangati, sembari kokok ayam terdengar, bersamaan dengan suara kereta api atau trem—manapun, yang relnya lebih dekat dari tempatmu berada.

Biar demikian, Batavia bukan kota yang besar jika dibandingkan dengan ibu kota negeri lain. Misalnya seperti negeri besar, jauh di hamparan pasifik, ada negeri bernama Amerika Serikat. Di sisi itu juga, ada juga negeri sentral yang bernama Belanda. Dari Sunda Kelapa, kapal berlalu-lalang setiap harinya. Kisah para pelajar, petualang, atau pedagang paling ramai datang dari pelabuhan Sunda Kelapa. Berbagai macam orang datang, dan dalam detail-detail kecilnya, tersimpan gambaran akan bagaimana dunia di luar kota Batavia.

Karena itu, bagi Raka kecil, ia lebih dari senang untuk datang ke Sunda Kelapa. Bocah kecil yang usianya tak lebih dari sembilan tahun itu lebih suka menunggu di depan dermaga sampai sore hari selepas pulang sekolah, saat biasanya kapal besar dari berbagai tanah di seberang lautan datang, membawa banyak cerita. Jika tidak ada klien, tentu saja kapal seng kecilnya yang sudah karatan akan jadi teman mainnya, sebab tidak setiap hari Razak—anak dari tanah Melaka yang pindah tiga bulan lalu itu—mau berhangus ria diterpa matahari yang menyengat di pelabuhan.

Terlepas dari ia menjadi kuli angkut kecil selepas pulang sekolah, bukan uang saja yang bisa didapat Raka. Sadar dirinya sejak kecil, jika pengetahuan yang diberikan di sekolah hanyalah sebatas baca dan tulis; pula, cerita dari para pendatang ataupun mereka yang datang kembali lebih menarik daripada menerbangkan layangan.

Di luar ruang kelas ini, ia akan lancar bercakap dalam berbagai bahasa. Lain dari bahasa Melayu, ada Belanda, Inggris, dan sedikit Cina, selagi aksen Betawinya masih terdengar kental. Biar saja orang-orang itu menertawai aksennya, toh, malah itu yang membuat Raka digemari. Anak itu mulutnya manis, sopan, dan tidak protes walaupun barangnya sampai lebih dari sepuluh kilo sekalipun.

"Darimana kuli angkut sepertimu belajar bahasa Belanda?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan nada penasaran dari seorang pria yang baru memasuki usia dua dekadenya. Seorang pria Londo yang gagah, tinggi menjulang. Apalah Raka di sampingnya, benar-benar membawa ibarat upik abu menjadi kenyataan—karena dirinya berkulit cokelat gelap, dan mata cokelat mudanya yang bersinar tidak cukup terang untuk menjadi daya tariknya. "Dari mendengar orang sepertinya berbicara, meester." jawabannya sederhana, dan gigi dekil Raka tertunjuk jelas.

"Mendengar kami berbicara saja tidak akan membuatmu bisa berkata-kata selancar ini, bukan?" pria Belanda itu menanyai Raka sekali lagi. "Kau hebat sekali jika memang begitu, bisa paham walau hanya terbiasa mendengar saja."

Raka tersenyum. Pujian dari orang asing sering jadi penyemangat bocah itu. "Danke!" Serunya. "Aku mau belajar lebih banyak dari ini, sebabnya. Aku ingin tahu lebih segalanya tentang dunia luar, jadi siapa nama tuan?"

"Panggil saja Jan. Sedang ingin menjalankan studi tentang psikologi." Jan, pria itu, tersenyum. Ia membenarkan posisi suspender hijau pucat yang ia gunakan, kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil terus berjalan di samping Raka. "Siapa namamu? Oh ya, kita tunggu saja di sini. Jemputanku akan sampai sebentar lagi di sini, katanya."

"Raka!" Bocah itu tersenyum lagi. Berhenti mengikuti gerak Jan, lalu berdiri di bawah lampu yang belum menyala; ini masih pukul empat sore, matahari masih tinggi di langit. "Psikologi itu apa? Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya."

Jan tertawa. "Jangankan kamu, di antara kami saja masih banyak yang belum tahu tentang itu." Pria muda itu nampak semangat, entah mengapa. Mungkin bosan dan rasa senang karena ada yang tertarik dengan tutur katanya membuat Jan tersenyum lebar. "Itu bidang ilmu baru. Mempelajari tentang bagaimana cara manusia berpikir, dan kupikir sepertinya menarik. Maka dari itu aku ingin mempelajarinya lebih lanjut sebagai kelanjutan dari studiku."

Oh, Raka suka sekali dengan yang seperti ini. "Aku ingin tahu lebih lanju—"

Naas bagi Raka, seorang wanita muda telah memanggil Jan. Menghampirinya, selagi Jan hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum sedih. "Ah, sayang sekali. Adikku sudah datang." Jan memberikan dua gulden, tersenyum lebar selagi membungkuk di depan Raka. "Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita jika takdir memutuskan kita bertemu lagi, ya? Aku harap kita bertemu lagi, Raka."

Bocah itu tersenyum senang. Membawa barang bawaan milik Jan sampai di kendaraannya, dan melambai pada pria yang berbicara dengan banyak kata-kata yang sebenarnya belum bisa dipahami Raka.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Di tahun 1910, segalanya masih sederhana. Belum ada kota besar, belum ada mobil yang berjalan cepat, dan para pengendara delman dan becak masih banyak ditemui.

Maka dari itu, Raka tidak melintaskan pikiran jika pria muda nan gagah yang hanya ia tahu dengan panggilan Jan itu, adalah pria yang suatu hari akan menjadi karakter utama dalam hidupnya.

.

 _Yang terpenggal di selatan Jakarta_.

.

 **Akhir dari Prolog - (** akan **) bersambung.**

* * *

 **Batavia**

Hetalia : Axis Powers adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Tidak ada hak apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini terlepas daripada kesenangan pribadi.

Terinspirasi dari lagu **Kisah dari Selatan Jakarta** milik **White Shoes and the Couples Company**. Boleh didengar sambil membaca cerita ini.

Fanfiksi ini diusahakan seakurat mungkin secara historikal. **AU**. Sudah jelas **OOC**. Update sporadis.

 **Daftar nama karakter**

Raka Pratama Mandala = Indonesia  
Razak = Malaysia  
Johann van Kanne/Jan = Netherlands  
Amelie van Kanne/Amel = Belgium

* * *

 **A/N :** Iya, saya bangkit dari kubur dan mendadak kangen bikin cerita. Sekalian bikin yang lebih berbobot sekali-kali ahuhuhuhu.


	2. Tembang

_Ini kisah yang tak akan mungkin terlupa,_

* * *

Tujuh tahun kemudian, Raka Pratama Mandala tumbuh besar.

Rumahnya sudah bukan lagi gubuk di pesisir pantai, dan tempat lainnya sudah bukan lagi di dermaga Sunda Kelapa. Tubuhnya tidak lagi kecil, walau kulitnya masih saja cokelat hangus. Raka adalah definisi pria muda yang perkasa, tampan, dan kelak bisa menjadi artis dalam buku sejarah.

Tahun ini, 1917, adalah waktu di mana Raka menginjak usia 16 tahun, dan harapannya tinggi, layaknya anak-anak kecil yang mudah dipengaruhi. Mungkin karena itu, pertemanannya dengan Razak bisa sampai di tahun kesepuluhnya.

Teman masa kecilnya itu pertama kali ia temui di dermaga. Datang dari Johor, Razak adalah definisi dari semboyan nenek moyangku adalah pelaut. Razak Halim Mulia, namanya. Namanya agung, keluarganya kaya, sebutannya saudagar dan mereka adalah anak laut. Jadi wajar jika Razak tidak berkulit segelap dirinya. Bahkan jika boleh dikata, ia bisa disandangkan dengan para peranakan; matanya lebar, berwarna cokelat muda, dan kulit kuning keputihan. Tidak seperti porselen, namun jelas lebih cantik dilihat ketimbang Raka.

Berbeda dengan Raka, Razak adalah pria yang terpelajar. Belajar bahasa karena ia benar-benar belajar secara formal di tempat-tempat yang ia kunjungi saat pergi bersama ayahnya, dan keluarga besarnya yang datang dari berbagai suku bangsa. Bukan seperti Raka yang belajar secara kasar, tak bisa menulis atau membaca cepat seperti Razak. Untung saja pria yang merupakan teman baiknya itu mau membantunya. Mau membacakan, mau mengajarinya menulis dalam bahasa Belanda, sebab Raka tidak demikian beruntung seperti Razak yang bisa menuntut jenjang ilmu sampai bisa masuk ke Kawedri; sekolah raja-raja **[1]**.

Mungkin karena itu, masa remajanya terkubur di antara orasi dan buku geografi. Di kamarnya yang berdinding lapuk, ada potongan Als Ik Nederlandeer Was, ditempel. Dibacanya oleh Raka berkali-kali, sebab biarkata kala pertama ia membacanya pun Raka masih belum paham, ada satu semangat membara saat Raka berusaha membacanya dengan bahasa Belanda yang terpatah.

Sejak kecil tidak ada yang menyanyikan atau membacakan sajak di kala tidur. Raka tidur dengan bacaan-bacaan yang bisa ia temui dari koran, mengulang kisah asing dari para saudagar dan pedagang di kepalanya sampai ia terlelap. Sebab ayahnya tidak suka bercerita, dan bundanya bisu, tidak bisa bernyanyi. Raka adalah definisi dari bocah pribumi yang terlalu bebas, dengan semangat revolusi yang membara sebab ia begitu mudah dipengaruhi, dan calon artis buku sejarah di masa depan.

Jika ia besar bertembang, maka tidak heran tembang milik Raka adalah tembang revolusi.

* * *

 **Tembang**  
 _(di Batavia)_

 _ **Satu**_ _dari Empat Bagian_

* * *

 _Teruntuk emak,_

 _Mak, aku bakal bekerja sebaik mungkin mulai sekarang. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan emak, lihat saja. Mulai sekarang aku akan jadi orang yang bisa emak banggakan._

 _Aku memang bukan orang besar seperti pemilik usaha sebelah rumah kita, tapi aku bakal janji kepada emak kalau aku pasti tidak akan kalah sukses nantinya._

 _Mak, tunggu aku sukses, ya._

* * *

 **12 Pebruari, 1917.**

"Raka!"

Razak memanggilnya, sebuah kebiasaan di jam 3 sore. Raka tersenyum, membalasnya dengan menepuk punggung pria asal Johor itu dengan agak keras. "Razak! Lama tidak jumpa, melaut lagikah kau?"

Razak hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Giginya yang putih, walau agak dekil, nampak jelas. Raka paling suka dengan senyum Razak yang demikian. "Semacam… oh, hei. Kemarin-marin aku bertemu dengan gubernur kita. Tahu si tua Graaf itu?" **[2]**

"Ada apa dengan dia? Habis berbisnis dengannya?"

"Begitulah. Kudengar dia sedang mencari penerjemah, dan yang kutahu kemampuan bahasamu bagus." Razak tersenyum lebar, nampaknya semangat sekali untuk memberitahukan kabar ini. "Jadi kurekomendasikan dirimu, dan dia bilang mau bertemu denganmu _pasar_ depan."

"Huh—Zak, jangan bercanda." Raka mrngernyit. " _Boro-boro_ bisa masuk MULO. Tahu sendiri aku sekolah asal bisa baca-tulis-berhitung."

"Ah, mana peduli dia. Yang penting kau bisa bicara dulu, lancar, tidak masalah. Sembari itu kamu belajar saja, biar tidak kalah sama anak-anak sekolahan lainnya." Razak nampak begitu percaya dengan Raka; ironi bahwa pria berkulit lebih gesang itu sama sekali tidak percaya diri. Wajar saja, sih. "Sudah terima saja, lumayan lagi. Barangkali nanti kamu bisa _ngecengin_ noni-noni _londo_."

"Sembrono. Tidak minat aku dengan yang begituan." Raka mendengus. Ada-ada saja, tapi mengingat yang bicara demikian adalah Razak yang, entah, sudah berapa kali tidur dengan wanita-wanita mancanegara, tidak heran yang di kepalanya kalau bukan duit, ya wanita recehan. "Kenapa merekomendasikanku, pula…" ia mengambil salah satu buku yang sedang dibawa Razak, kemudian mencoba membacanya sekilas.

"Ya jelas karena Raka itu kawanku, jadi lain kali kalau berbisnis, bisa lewat dirimu saja. Adminnya pasti lebih mudah."

Sudah Raka duga. " _Jangkrik_ kau."

Razak tertawa lepas.

"Buat apa bohong, kawan…" Razak balik menepuk punggung Raka, kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit serius. Senyumnya masih nampak, hanya saja sarat keseriusan itu mulai lebih nampak. "Lagipula mulai sekarang aku bakal banyak mampir di kantor admin. Kalau bisa dekat dengan Raka, rasanya menyenangkan."

Tangan Razak merangkul Raka lebih erat, dan kemudian diam sekitar lima detik terjadi. Raka hanya diam mematung, tidak paham, sampai akhirnya Razak menepuk sekitar dada Raka, agak kuat. "Sudahlah, jalan saja. Besok kupinjamkan baju. Ada baju baru dari Italia, omong-omong." Razak terkekeh, berusaha menutupi sinar matanya yang berharap akan sesuatu yang lebih.

Sementara Raka masih terdiam, tidak paham implikasinya.

"Raka?"

Tatapan Raka masih tidak bisa menangkap harapan di balik mata cokelat muda milik Razak. Siapa pula yang bisa menjawab harapan yang tidak diujarkan?

"Oh ya—terima kasih…"

Sebab perihal cinta itu tidak umum dalam definisi Raka; jika ada sentuhan yang dekat, yang ia tahu alasannya karena Razak adalah sahabat dekatnya, yang tumbuh sehidup-semati, tak lebih, tak kurang.

* * *

 _Teruntuk emak,_

 _Mak, sudah dua tahun aku di tempat baruku._

 _Aku belum jadi orang_

 _gede juga. Masih kecil, masih kalah dari tua-tua di sana. Terus mak, aku bertemu banyak wanita-wanita lain di tempat baruku._

 _Tidak ada yang menarik ataupun baik-baik, mak._

 _Tidak ada yang sesempurna emak, padahal jika bicara istri, aku mau yang sama seperti emak._

 _Sebenarnya ada satu—_

 _(Tulisan di bawahnya tercoret. Sampai diblok hitam pekat. Mau dibaca dari sisi belakang surat itu juga tidak terbaca.)_

— _nti lagi ya, mak._

* * *

 **30 Agoestoes, 1919.**

Sudah dua tahun.

Raka Pratama Mandala tidak menyangka jika ia bisa menjadi orang kepercayaan gubernur yang suka dipanggil Razak sebagai pak tua itu. Praktisnya, ia wajar terkejut; tidak banyak pribumi—mereka sebut sebagai _inlander_ —yang bisa berkualifikasi kerja di dalam kantor tersebut. Bukan berarti hidup di kantor itu mudah; banyak orang rasis, dan impuls Raka adalah menyelesaikannya dengan cara jalanan. Jika bukan Razak yang paham tentangnya dan memberikan himbauan, mungkin ia sudah mati sekarang.

(Umur muda tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk ignoran, rupanya.)

"Kalau kau cari ribut saja kerjanya dengan mereka, kau tidak akan bisa maju, kawan." Razak mendekatkan ujung rokoknya ke lilin di sampingnya. Ia hirup dalam-dalam, membiarkan rasa membara tembakau memasuki paru-parunya. Enak, pikirnya. "Penting, jangan sampai kau dikeluarkan dari sana."

Raka terdiam, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke sebelah Razak. "Aku tahu." Tatapannya dingin, mendominasi. Ia memojokkan Razak, kemudian mengambil rokok dari mulutnya. Raka balik menghisapnya, dan kemudian termenung, selagi rokok itu berada di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Hanya, lama-lama aku merasa diperdaya olehmu, kalau boleh jujur."

Sesaat Razak terpatung, ekspresinya masih pucat, tidak percaya. "…huh." Ia mencoba untuk tidak kehilangan komposurnya, dan balas merebut rokoknya lagi. "Hanya karena aku bicara bisnis sajakah?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah biasa dengan sisimu itu, dasar saudagar." Raka mendengus, ia minum lagi kopi tubruknya sampai sisa setengah. Pahit. Ia suka yang pahit dan berat seperti itu. "Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya dari aku bekerja di sana? Kau bilang awalnya mau agar urusan bisnismu diperlancar, tapi aku tidak melihat sama sekali kau butuh bantuanku." Razak memutuskan untuk menyogok orang lain, dan dalam definisi orang lain, langsung menyogok si wakil dari pak tua itu sendiri. Mungkin karena posisi dirinya memang tidak akan sepenting itu; baik Razak atau Raka sudah sadar diri akan fakta perihal profesi baru Raka sebagai interpreter.

"Aku sudah bilang dari awal kalau bagian itu bercanda. Lagipula aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menggunakanmu, kalau aku mau bicara objektif." Razak balas mendengus, lalu bersandar di pundak Raka. Matanya memandangi bintang di langit dengan malas. Langit hari ini nampak cerah, baguslah. "Ayolah, apa salahnya membantu sahabat sendiri… kau sendiri juga, kenapa jadi curigaan seperti itu padaku, hah?"

Raka mau tak mau terdiam juga. Belakangan dirinya merasa takut dan tidak nyaman dengan segala hal; sampai-sampai temannya saja ia pertanyakan. "Maaf." Raka menjawabnya dengan pendek, lama ia hening tidak menjawab apapun, sampai ia merangkul Razak dekat padanya. "Aku sedang merasa tidak enak saja."

"Soal dirasisin?"

"Jelas, apalagi."

Raka itu dominan, tapi sayang otaknya kalah dominan ketimbang emosinya. Ia barbar, Raka sadar diri, dan rasanya lebih menyenangkan hidup bar-bar. Lebih bebas. Politik kantor atau dagang yang digeluti Razak sama sekali tidak bisa ia mengerti logikanya. Capek pikiran tidak bisa dibawa tidur begitu saja, tidak sama seperti capek fisik. "Ingin bunuh londo-londo sialan itu rasanya." Tentu saja Raka tidak bersungguh, ia tidak suka membunuh, hanya mulutnya saja yang kelewat kasar.

Razak terdiam, menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tidak tertangkap pandangan Raka. "Itu kejahatan, kawan." Rokoknya ia hisap lagi. Pandangannya menatap malas lagi ke arah asap hembusan dari paru-parunya yang berterbangan perlahan di udara. "Sekarang sudah zamannya kita pakai otak, suka tak suka."

Raka mendengus. "Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri."

"Ya, lagipula, kau tahu sendiri, perlakuan rasis mereka tidak bisa diterima." Razak mulai berbicara. "Bukan cuma perihal rasis, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak menganggap kita bisa berdiri sendiri. Kita masih anak ingusan di mata mereka, rupanya. Perlu dijaga, perlu intervensi, bah. Omong kosong saja."

"Orang kulit putih itu memang merasa lebih maju dari kita." Raka menghela napas. "Mereka pintar sekali masalahnya. Tahu sendiri Zak, banyakan orang negeri ini otaknya sama kayak diriku. Tidak berpendidikan. Kalah canggih."

"Ya, makanya. Coba kalau semua bisa mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih maju. Tidak usah disegregasikan per kategori ras, tidak ada yang mendapat hak berbeda hanya karena salah satu dipandang lebih rendah." Razak tersenyum, seperti baru saja melepehkan mimpinya sendiri. "Akan bagus kalau suatu hari Indonesia bisa independen, karenanya."

"Indonesia?"

"Nama yang diberikan oleh beberapa penulis literatur dan politik asing." Razak tersenyum. "Bukan nama yang buruk, huh?"

Raka terdiam, lama sekali.

Satu kata bernama Indonesia itu terngiang di kepalanya, satu kata yang begitu membawa rasa tenang sekaligus bara semangat dalam relung jiwanya.

"Bagus jika bisa demikian."

Indonesia, independen.

Hari itu adalah hari di mana kata Indonesia, sebuah nama yang jauh lebih bagus daripada Nederlands-Indische, tidak bisa dilepaskan dari kata independen.

* * *

 **17 Juli, 1921.**

Bosan.

Raka bosan bekerja.

Tentu saja sekarang ia sudah tidak seingusan empat tahun lalu saat ia baru menerima pekerjaan ini, tapi fakta jika ia bosan untuk menghadapi kertas-kertas dan berteriak dalam hati kala tinta dari ujung pulpennya jatuh menetes di dokumen penting membuatnya lelah. Belum pula, belakangan ini Razak lama tak kembali. Hari-harinya kosong saat sahabatnya melaut, dan dirinya duduk di depan jendela kantor, hanya menatap laut.

Di luar waktu kerjanya, Raka masih diam-diam, tentunya, menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke pertemuan para anggota yang memperjuangkan kesetaraan hak. Dirinya menjadi figur yang dilirik sebab ia berapi-api, selagi ia menutupi dirinya bahwa ia bekerja di kantor gubernur-jendral. Karirnya harus tetap ia jaga, tidak boleh seseorang pun tahu bahwa ia bekerja di bawah para Londo. Terlalu besar resikonya, Raka tidak sanggup menanggungnya, apalagi kalau sampai kehilangan pekerjaan dan dirinya diasingkan.

Jika munafik bisa dipersonifikasikan, Raka Pratama Mandala adalah figur yang tepat, mungkin.

Tetap, jika ia harus memilih, ia akan tetap memilih bekerja di bawah para gubernur-jendral. Seburuk-buruknya dirasisi, setidaknya ia masih punya kesempatan untuk maju. Ia tidak dibatasi, ia tidak kolot, ia maju. Yang penting adalah tentang dirinya yang keluar dari keluarga nelayan yang miskin, dan orang tuanya bangga bahwa anaknya tidak dibesarkan sia-sia.

Maka dari itu, waktu seorang professor yang sudah uzur memberikan kabar bahwa muridnya, jauh dari Belanda, datang untuk melakukan riset, Raka tidak segan untuk segera berdiri, mengangkat tangannya, dan berkata ia mau mengurus tamu utusan dari teman baik sang gubernur-jendral.

"Salam kenal." Pria Belanda yang lebih muda itu menjabat tangan Raka. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, lebih terlihat sebagai tentara ideal ketimbang seorang asisten profesor. "Johann van Kanne, asisten dari Profesor Lev."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda. Raka Pratama Mandala, pemandu anda selama anda di sini." Raka tersenyum senang, balas menjabatnya dengan kuat dan tegas. "Sayang sekali profesor tidak bisa hadir di sini, saya cukup menanti kedatangan profesor sekali lagi ke Hindia-Belanda ini."

"Ya, apa boleh buat… dia tidak punya keperluan yang begitu mendesak di sini." Johann terkekeh. "Jadi, kau akan membawaku ke penginapan… jauhkah dari sini?"

"Tidak begitu." Raka mengangkat dua koper dan satu tas punggung milik Johann. "Kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain jika tuan van Kanne menghendaki demikian."

Johann mengangguk, ia hanya mengikuti Raka yang kini tengah membawa barang-barangnya masuk ke sebuah mobil. Boleh juga, model terbaru pula. "Kau yang mengendarai?" ia duduk di kursi depan, di samping pengendara. "Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?" Senyumnya tidak nampak menghina, lebih terlihat seperti bercandaan.

"Terserah tuan mau percaya atau tidak." Raka balas tertawa. "Ya, aku yang menyetir, dan tidak, tidak pernah ada rekor kecelakaan dalam laporanku. Tuan van Kanne berada di tangan pemandu terbaik se-Hindia-Belanda."

Sang pria dari Belanda itu memperhatikan pria pribumi yang kini tengah menyetirinya. Mobil berjalan dengan cukup perlahan, dan Raka tetap tersenyum. Sesekali berusaha melontarkan candaan yang kadang lucu, kadang tidak, dan Johann tetap tertawa. "Kau tidak nampak canggung." Johann mulai menuturkan pendapatnya. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ke Hindia-Belanda, tapi baru kau yang tidak canggung sama sekali saat bersamaku."

"Buat apa canggung, kita sama-sama manusia yang perlu hiburan." Raka tertawa. "Kalau mau canggung, bawa aku ke depan Allah yang Maha Kuasa, dan suruh Beliau bacakan dosa-dosaku… oh, apa tuan bicara begitu karena lawakanku tak lucu?"

"Salah satunya." Johann tertawa. "Tapi serius, aku senang denganmu. Anggap saja itu pujian."

Raka tersenyum senang, senang juga karena tamunya yang kali ini tidak sesombong yang biasanya. "Pujian diterima, _danke_."

Pandangan Raka kembali fokus ke arah jalanan, dan menghela napas. Senyumnya masih lekat, dan berpikir bahwa mungkin menarik juga jika tamu-tamunya mau terbuka seperti ini. Sebab di masyarakat di mana warna kulit dan latar belakang menjadi tolak ukur nomor satu, Raka Pratama Mandala harus bekerja keras untuk menyampaikan hak dan kemauannya. "Jadi, tuan… jika saya boleh bertanya, apa sesungguhnya yang tuan kerjakan sampai harus jauh-jauh ke Hindia Belanda?" Raka bertanya, kakinya menekan rem dengan perlahan dan mobil berhenti mulus saat tiba di persimpangan jalan. "Yang datang ke mari rata-rata hanya pedagang dan pemerintah, jadi tidak biasanya bertemu dengan peneliti seperti anda."

Johann tertawa, anak ini sepertinya tajam juga pengamatannya. "Yaa, begitulah. Ada rasa rindu di tempat ini yang juga membuatku memutuskan untuk melakukan penelitian di sini." Ucapnya. "Aku pernah tinggal di sini selama tiga tahun, dan setelah itu masih sering mondar-mandir ke mari selama lima tahun setelahnya. Adikku besar di sini, sebabnya, sampai akhirnya kami kembali ke Holanda."

Raka terus mendengarkan cerita pria bernama Johann tersebut. Ia tidak banyak bercerita. Tutur katanya lamban, tidak seperti dirinya yang berbicara secepat jatuhnya meteor. Lalu ada waktu di mana ia akan terdiam, dan Raka kembali menjawab. Basa-basi, tutur tawa, dan lawakan yang tidak begitu lucu. Hingga tiba kendaraannya di depan hotelnya, dan Raka kembali membantu menurunkan barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah, telepon saja aku jika tuan ingin pergi ke mana-mana. Aku akan segera datang ke mari." Raka tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa nanti."

Johann tersenyum, badannya membalik masuk menuju kamarnya selagi Raka meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

 **29 Juli, 1921.**

"Belakangan kau naik pangkat, atau memang kau mulai mencari kupu-kupu malam?"

Raka mengernyitkan keningnya; sama sekali tidak paham darimana kesimpulan Razak itu datang. Antara dirinya yang pulang malam, kupu-kupu malam, dan naik pangkat, tidak ada korelasi yang jelas.

"Darimana kesimpulan itu datang, pula?"

Razak hanya mampu menghela napas, kembali lagi ia membuka kotak berisi rokok kreteknya. Dalam balutan daun pisang yang sudah kering, wangi cengkeh itu kembali merebak. Aromanya begitu harum, menenangkan, dan Razak harus meluangkan beberapa waktu untuk menikmati betapa sedap aromanya.

"Pria itu, kalau punya uang, pasti akan dipakai untuk beli rokok dan beli semalam dengan wanita jalang kalau tidak punya istri."

 _Kretek, kretek_.

Bunyi rokok yang dibakar itu menjadi pengisi hampa di malam tersebut. Raka hanya bisa menghela napas, mengambil satu gulungan rokok kretek tersebut, dan menyalakannya dengan mendekatkannya ke lampu dian yang berada di antara mereka. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Bikin boros saja."

Razak terdiam.

"Jadi kau suka pria?"

Raka balik terdiam.

"Zak, pikiranmu cuma selangkangan saja, ya?" Raka sama sekali tidak mengerti temannya. Raut wajah bingung, dan tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Razak dan napsu birahi. "Aku lebih tertarik mendekam di perpustakaan, baca buku, dan belajar. Kayak tadi, aku bicara sama tuan van Kanne soal Prancis…"

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Razak nampak kesal. Kreteknya dipegang terlalu erat, dan kemudian retak. Menjadi debu, berlinangan begitu saja.

"…Zak?"

Razak tidak sadar tangannya sudah menggenggam debu.

"Ya…?"

"Kamu yakin nggak apa?"

Bagaimana tidak apa-apa, Ka. Aku benci kalau kamu bicara tentang si londo bangsat itu.

Adalah hal itu berada di benak Razak. Sayang pria pedagang itu tidak bisa mengutarakannya dengan baik. Takut pertemanan hancur, apalagi karena hal sepele. Razak Halim Mulia tidak suka. Benci. Benci. Benci jika harus bicara soal londo-londo asu buntung macam mereka. Benci bukan kepalang.

"Zak, kalau kamu capek, bilang saja sejak tadi…" Raka sudah berada di hadapannya. Wajahnya cemas, dan di tangan kanannya sudah ada kain dingin yang dibasahi dari bejana yang berada di sudut teras tersebut. "Wajahmu juga pucat sekali sejak tadi. Tak mau tidur?"

Razak hanya menggeleng, menghela napasnya berat, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. 12 tahun bersamanya, kalah dari 12 hari bersama si londo jangkrik itu; sakit hati adalah sebuah pernyataan yang begitu merendah, hatinya lebih dari remuk setiap Raka berceritera tentang sang londo yang sama-sama kutu buku macamnya.

(Padahal belum tentu itu cinta; Razak tahu, ia tetap tak suka Raka dekat dan menceritakan tentang orang lain, apalagi jika itu harus si londo asu macam Johann van Kanne.)

"Ah, jangan dusta kamu." Raka mengangkat tubuh Razak, membawanya di kedua tangannya. Menggendong teman baiknya itu mudah bagi Raka. Tubuhnya yang sudah perkasa akibat bertahun-tahun menjadi kuli angkut, dan Razak yang begitu mulus nan ringan, bukanlah beban yang berat di kedua tangannya. "Kubawa kamu tidur ya, Zak. Pasti capek habis berlabuh dari Melaka."

Razak masih tidak berkata apa-apa, namun tangannya mengerat erat di baju Raka. Wajahnya lelah, dan ia hanya bisa pasrah digendong Raka. Rasanya enak, coba saja kalau ia perempuan.

"Ka, tidur bersamaku, sini."

Raka tidak paham semua itu; sang pria yang besar di Sunda Kelapa itu hanya tahu tentang romantika dalam pengetahuan, bukan kepada siapapun lagi. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum, manakala ia tidak tahu; Razak itu kawannya, kawannya yang paling dekat.

"Masih kanak-kanak sekali kau." Raka tertawa, kemudian ia berbaring di sebelah Razak. Tangannya yang tegas dengan urat menonjol mengelus rambut Razak.

"Sebodo amat." Razak mendesah napasnya. "Hei, Raka."

"Hmm?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau bergaul terlalu sering dengan orang kulit putih itu. Aku takut lama-lama Raka Pratama Mandala, si anak dari Sunda Kelapa, bakal berubah menjadi sekutu Belanda." Razak terdiam, mendekat pada Raka. "Aku takut kamu lupa diri."

Raka terdiam lagi.

"Tidak akan, Zak. Tidak akan."

Matanya memejam, dan pikirannya kalut. Dua pria itu pun tertidur di atas ranjang rotan yang keras, tidur dengan berpegangan pada kehangatan satu sama lain di malam yang dingin ini.

* * *

 **28 Agustus, 1921.**

Sejak malam itu, Razak jarang terlihat.

Raka masih menerima surat, sekali, dari Razak, ia berlabuh entah ke mana, kali ini jauh di lautan sana. Ia baru mendapatkan mainan baru; telegram. Lucu saja bisa ditekan-tekan demikian, dan pesan pendek pun tersampaikan. Ia bisa mengirim pesan ke kantor Razak di Malaka sana, dan ia begitu menikmatinya. Komunikasi dengan sahabat baiknya tidak pernah semudah ini bisa terjadi.

Hari ini ia tidak pergi memandu peneliti dari Belanda itu. Ia sedang makan siang dengan si tua Graaf karena pria itu akan pensiun sebentar lagi. Sudah waktunya, memang. Di kala itu, ia pun akhirnya datang ke beberapa bagian kota untuk melihat-lihat. Suasananya sudah berubah ketimbang dulu ia kembali; mungkin efek kelamaan mendekam di balai kota dan perpustakaan Batavia, ia tidak pernah melihat lagi di sekelilingnya ada apa.

Maka dari itu, setelah sekian lama, ia kembali datang di pertemuan-pertemuan rakyat seperti dulu. Kesibukannya sudah memakan dirinya. Ia rindu datang ke acara orasi tertutup di antara kaumnya, sebab dulu Raka akan datang bersama dengan Razak, dan baru beberapa hari lalu, Razak meminta agar ia datang ke mari, mendengarkan lagi seruan dari sesama kaum mereka.

Razak hanya ingin Raka titipkan salam pada beberapa orang; dan Raka tidak tahu bahwa kedatangannya di hari itu akan membawakan realisasi yang lebih dalam.

"…mereka semua itu hanya pembohong. Apanya yang etis balas budi? Perbedaan gaji yang kentara, padahal kita ini, bumiputera, bekerja lebih banyak dari mereka!"

Sudah biasa gelaran terbuka semacam ini penuh dengan teriakan-teriakan dan seru-seruan. Hanya saja, hari ini nampak begitu panas.

Lalu ia mulai bertanya, kenapa Raka di sini?

"Volksraad itu tak lebih dari boneka Belanda! Apanya yang menjadi bagian dari aspirasi rakyat, kepentingan kita sebagai masyarakat yang memiliki tanah ini sama saja dikucilkan!"

Awalnya hanya ikut-ikutan. Hari ini pun datang karena Raka ingin menyampaikan salam dan pesan dari Razak bagi salah seorang anggotanya. Entah mengapa, walau kadang malas, akhirnya Raka berada di sini juga. Duduk manis mendengar. Ya, Raka hanya terdiam, mendengarkan saja.

Ada perasaan yang seperti api kecil, perlahan meletup-letup dan mulai membara, membakar tanpa sadar di dalam hatinya.

"Bahasa kita itu Bahasa Indonesia!"

Diam lagi.

Indonesia.

"Kalau sudah begini, kita harus segera merebut kekuasaan kita! Mulai sekarang, kita harus bangga dengan diri sendiri!"

Independen.

Di malam itu, ada perasaan yang demikian membara di hati Raka. Indonesia adalah nama yang begitu dependen dengan kata independen. Tidak boleh diceraikan, harus selalu dipersatukan. Baru sadar dirinya jika ia selama ini hanya seorang yang duduk diam dan menurut dengan segala kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh pria-pria dari entah berantah itu.

Apa dirinya terjajah?

Raka baru sadar bahwa bukan ia yang mau mencari enaknya; semua fasilitas yang diberikan kepadanya itu hanyalah pemanis supaya Raka yang polos mau terus bersisi pada Belanda yang mau memberikan enaknya.

Lalu lupa, bahwa lama-kelamaan bahasa ibunya hilang; merasa lebih nyaman berbicara dengan bahasa Belanda ketimbang Bahasa Indonesia itu menyedihkan.

Semua keluh-kesah dari kawan sebangsanya, mulai membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya akan apa sesungguhnya gelora di dadanya ini. Apakah ini bukan dirinya? Atau memang diri yang sesungguhnya terperangkap dalam sangkar emas bernama fasilitas, dan ia ingin memberontak keluar?

Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Razak, agar jangan lupa diri.

"Iya, maksudmu yang begini, 'kan, Zak?"

* * *

Sayangnya, yang namanya nasionalitas itu mudah surut.

Besoknya juga, Raka sudah tidak begitu merasa menggebu-gebu lagi. Harinya normal, tidak ada perasaan berapi-api seperti malam sebelumnya terasa di relung hatinya.

(Antiklimaks sekali, kalau Raka boleh mengingat bagaimana perasaannya semalam.)

"Ada apa dengan mukamu yang lesu begitu?"

Hari ini ia diajak makan dengan Johann, bukan di restoran yang mewah, hanya sekedar kedai di simpang jalan. Si pelajar Belanda itu sedang ingin merasakan rasa otentik dari Batavia; kopi tubruk di pinggir jalan dan roti bakar, makanan sehari-hari Raka. "Tidak apa-apa." Mana mungkin juga ia bicara kalau ia datang ke salah satu acara partai yang dicurigai radikal; kehadiran Raka ke sana saja sudah nekat sebabnya. "Ada apa dengan impuls mendadak untuk makan di pinggir jalan, pula…"

"Kau berharap ditraktir makan di restoran hotel?"

Raka terkekeh. "Tidak ada salahnya berharap." Ia meminum lagi kopi tubruknya, kemudian terdiam. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai seorang anak kecil, membawa gentong kecil dan menabuhnya, mengamen di pinggir jalan. Bernyanyi dengan suara parau, dan Raka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dari kantungnya ia ambil seketip **[3]** , memberikannya pada anak tersebut yang berlari pergi dari sana dengan wajah berbinar.

"Pelit juga kamu, hanya memberikan satu stuiver **[3]** , padahal kau bawa sepuluh gulden hari ini." Johann berkata sembari memakan roti bakarnya lagi. Raka hanya bisa mendecak dan ikut mengambil satu roti bakarnya.

"Yang berduit 'kan dirimu, tuan." ucap Raka.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku tuan…"

"Lebih enak memanggilmu tuan, tuan." Raka menyesap kopinya, matanya memandang ke jalan raya yang sudah mulai ramai. Gerobak yang dibawa tukang asongan, mungkin hendak pergi ke pasar senin, lalu ada tukang becak, dan sesekali mobil lewat. Sudah pasti mobil pejabat lokal. "Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu, kalau begitu? Lagipula rasanya tidak enak, ah. Tuan lebih tua dari saya…"

Johann menghela napas. Ia habiskan kopi tubruk itu dalam sekali tegak. Pweh, pahit. "Jan saja cukup." tangannya mengeluarkan beberapa kepingan receh, meninggalkannya di atas meja.

"Jan kalau begitu… huh."

Jan, ya.

Raka pernah mendengar nama tersebut. Terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya ia ingat darimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu. "…ini bakal terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal, tapi…" Raka terdiam, kakinya masih membawanya berjalan di samping Jan. "Waktu itu, 1910, kau pernah ke Batavia lewat Sunda Kelapa… kau masih seorang pelajar yang baru mendalami tentang psikologi…"

Jan mengernyitkan keningnya, tubuhnya maju ke arah Raka, mendekat. "Darimana kau tahu—?" masa' Raka itu seorang cenayang atau sejenisnya… tidak mungkin, 'kan?

"…karena aku kuli angkutmu waktu itu?"

Baik mereka berdua terdiam; Jan sampai harus berhenti berjalan selagi tangannya memegang punggung kiri Raka. "Kau… anak yang waktu itu?" Jan melihat lagi ke arah Raka dari atas ke bawah. "…wah. Takdir ternyata benar-benar mempertemukan kita lagi, _ja_?"

Raka tersenyum senang, ada perasaan lucu di hatinya; bahwa dunia yang begitu luas ini bisa menjadi demikian sempit di saat bersamaan. Ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan, yang ternyata, adalah seorang yang ia temui dulu kala. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk segera berbicara lebih akrab dari sebelumnya; baik Raka yang lebih kasual, dan Jan yang lebih terbuka untuk membicarakan banyak hal lebih dari sebelumnya, dua orang itu nampak seru berbicara sembari berjalan ke arah toko musik.

"Kenapa ke mari?" Raka bertanya, semakin bingung sebab Jan nampak tidak ingin membeli apa-apa; ia malah mengeluarkan satu amplop besar pada sang kasir—yang ternyata berisi sebuah kepingan hitam besar.

"Aku ingin memperbanyak kepingan hitam ini, mau kuberikan untuk hadiah ke tamu nanti." Jan tersenyum, mengeluarkan kepingan yang bertuliskan ' _Scott Joplin, 1909'_ **[4]** dan memberikannya kepada sang pegawai toko.

Raka nampak bingung. "Kenapa tidak beli saja yang baru? Repot sekali." ia berujar sembari mendengarkan penjelasan sang penjaga toko; tentang penduplikatan piringan hitam tersebut, dan bagaimana sang pria yang nampak santai menumbuk tembakaunya ke dalam pipa rokok kayunya, menunggu selagi Jan dan Raka berbicara.

"Lebih murah begini."

Dasar pelit.

"Biar saya tes dulu piringannya." Sang pria yang kini sudah menggigit pipa rokoknya, berjalan ke arah sebuah gramofon. Menyalakannya, dan perlahan menyetelnya hingga piringannya mulai berputar. "Semoga saja tidak ada rekaman yang hilang."

Kepingan hitan itu berputar perlahan, suara musik yang agak bergema mulai keluar dari gramofon tersebut. Sang penjaga toko mulai menbakar tembakau bercampur cengkeh di dalam pipanya, dan aroma harum dari tembakau dan cengkeh segar mulai tercium di ruangan tersebut. Raka hanya terdiam, baru pertama kali benar-benar melihat gramofon dimainkan, sebab ini hanyalah mainan yang dimiliki orang kaya—pula, dirinya juga tidak ada kepentingan dengan alat pemutar musik seperti itu. Konsep mendengarkan musik secara tidak langsung adalah sesuatu yang masih demikian asing bagi Raka Pratama Mandala.

Sang pria berkulit cokelat terlena, baru sadar bahwa dirinya dipanggil saat Jan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan dirinya. "Huh?" Raka menengadah ke atas, refleks meraih tangan Jan. Namun belum sempat mendapat jawaban yang pasti, Jan sudah menarik tangannya. Raka terkejut, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "A-ada apa? Kita tidak pergi sekarang, 'kan?"

"Kau pernah berdansa?"

Hah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Raka bisa mengikuti gerak-gerik Jan. Bagaimana pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu memegang pundaknya, memaksa Raka untuk lebih tegak, dan bergerak dalam ritme satu, dua. Satu, dua. Satu, dua lagi. Ketukan sepatu pantofel milik Jan beradu dengan sepatu kulit usang milik Raka. Bunyinya berbeda, dan entah mengapa Raka bisa merasakan bahwa di setiap ketukan yang terkadang tidak teratur itu menjadi irama dansanya. Ada naluri untuk mengikuti gerakannya, walau jujur saja rasanya malu, sih.

"Tidak pernah berdansa, ya?"

Raka tertawa. "Menurutmu?" tubuhnya berputar, tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Jan. "Maaf."

Jan hanya tersenyum, pria dengan rambut kuning yang mencuat seperti tulip tersebut hanya terus membimbingnya lagi. "Aku suka sekali dengan lagu ini. Solace **[4]** , judulnya." Jan kembali berucap, kali ini ia menarik pinggang Raka, membuat jarak antara mereka berdua begitu dekat satu sama lain.

Langkah Raka terhenti sesaat. Mata cokelatnya menatap pada Jan. Mata sang pria Belanda begitu tajam, nampaknya serius. Apalagi luka di sekitar alisnya itu membuat sang pelajar lanjutan satu itu semakin serius. "Aku pernah mendengar seseorang memainkan lagu ini. Pantas saja nadanya familiar." dengan ragu, Raka memberanikan diri untuk meletakkan tangannya di punggung Jan. Badannya mencoba berdansa lagi mengikuti irama. "Tidak pernah tahu namanya, sih."

"Sekarang sudah tahu, 'kan?"

Raka tersenyum.

"Begitulah." tutur Raka. "Lagipula menarik, baru beberapa bulan lalu aku kira aku harus menjadi orang kaya untuk bisa menyewa musisiku sendiri—iya, aku suka sekali dengan musik—dan hari ini aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa benar-benar merekam dan memiliki musik tersebut."

Jan terkekeh lagi. Ia mencondongkan tubuh Raka agar sedikit terbanting ke belakang; pinggang masih dipegang erat oleh tangan dan lengan Jan yang kuat. Raka ringan juga, pikirnya. "Pikiranmu jauh sekali. Menyewa musisi pribadi; hah, bahkan seorang ratu belum tentu mau mengeluarkan anggaran untuk semacam itu."

"Apa boleh buat, hanya itu yang kutahu." Raka tertawa. "Sampai hari ini aku baru sadar kalau manusia itu begitu hebat, mampu membuat musik itu bisa dinikmati bahkan ketika dirimu tidak hadir di tempat itu… omong-omong, bahkan ratumu pelit juga, ya."

Jan terdiam. "Dia ratumu juga, 'kan?"

"Negeri ini jauh dari lautan sana; dan ia bahkan belum pernah menapak ke mari sama sekali, jadi tidak, Ratumu bukanlah Ratu di tanah airku ini, menurutku."

"Lalu kenapa demikian?"

"Karena tak masuk akal jika kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak kau anggap sebagai bagianmu dengan sungguh." Raka tersenyum. "Tidak bermaksud menghina, hanya saja… kalau Ratumu hanya mementingkan keuangan dan ekonomi Hindia-Belanda tanpa merangkul semua penduduknya, ekonomi tidak akan berjalan untuk jangka panjang, menurutku. Perang akan terus terjadi, banyak pihak tidak akan suka."

Musik itu tak lama berhenti, dan saat lagu lain hendak terputar, sang pegawai toko pun mematikan gramofon tersebut, berkata bahwa sepertinya tidak ada yang rusak dari kontennya. Jan tersenyum balik dan memberikan beberapa gulden kepada pegawai tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai sepasangan itu pun pergi dari toko itu, dan Jan menghentikan langkah Raka, menatapnya dengan serius.

"Oh, omong-omong… bisa kau simpan semua yang tadi kukatakan?"

"Kalau begitu, kau mau ikut denganku untuk tinggal di Holanda?"

Hah.

* * *

 _Teruntuk emak,_

 _Mak, aku kangen._

 _Kangen sekali dengan belaian emak. Kangen dengan segala-galanya yang berhubungan dengan emak. Mak, aku lebih dari kangen._

 _Mak, kuatkan aku ya._

 _Anakmu ini susah sekali untuk jadi anak tegar._

* * *

Kabar indah itu seharusnya menjadi kebahagiaan, namun harus sekali hari ini, Razak mendapatkan kabar buruk.

Ibundanya meninggal. Katanya diperkosa seorang kulit putih yang mabuk dan kemudian ibundanya ditikam berkali-kali. Katanya, ibundanya tidak bisa melawan sebab sang pelaku badannya besar. Ibundanya hanya sempat berbicara kepada Razak untuk semangat dalam menjalani hidup, lalu mati karena lukanya sudah tidak bisa lagi disembuhkan.

Raka jadi bingung harus bagaimana.

Niatan pertamanya adalah datang ke pemakaman bundanya Razak, lalu memberikan bantuan mental. Memeluk teman sejak kecilnya itu, lalu mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Niatan Raka adalah demikian.

Hanya saja niatan itu hancur saat Razak bilang ingin mengajak Raka pergi bulan depan. Acaranya untuk menenangkan diri, tapi Razak tidak ada waktu sampai akhir bulan ini.

Raka mau tak mau harus bicara kalau waktunya hanya sampai sepuluh hari lagi sebelum ia berlabuh ke tanah Belanda.

Karena Raka tahu bahwa yang terjadi adalah bertambahnya duka Razak, dan pria itu yang akan mendorongnya jauh-jauh sambil menangis deras.

Lalu teruntuk kali ini, Raka tidak bisa menghapus air matanya.

Razak tak sudi melihat dirinya.

(Itu wajar.)

.

Razak lebih dari berharap kalau ini semua adalah khayalan yang sangat buruk. Buruk untuk membuatnya berteriak dalam kamarnya sendiri, buruk untuk membuatnya sudah lari terbirit-birit sesaat setelah Raka memberitahukan perihal dirinya akan berlayar pergi ke Belanda untuk beberapa tahun.

Razak ingin bertanya mengapa Raka tidak bisa menyadari betapa inginnya Razak berada di samping Raka. Namun apa daya, tabu dan takut, dan kenyataan bahwa Razak adalah pengecut terbesar yang diselimuti kekayaan dan ekspektasi tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaan yang seharusnya hanya dirasakan sepasangan heteroseksual.

Razak tidak bisa membantah bahwa Raka begitu mencintai ilmu pengetahuan ketimbang wanita; apalagi pria. Razak hanya takut jika yang menyentuh hati Raka di seberang lautan sana bukanlah hanya buku pengetahuan, namun juga si Londo jahanam satu itu.

Pedihnya membangun.

Sudah sang emak meninggal dengan mengenaskan, sekarang sahabatnya harus pergi berlayar dan entah kapan lagi akan kembali.

* * *

Tiga hari sebelum Raka berlabuh pergi, Raka sudah meninggalkan surat untuk Razak. Isinya, klasik, salam perpisahan, mohon maaf lahir batin, dan semua kata-kata klise, termasuk juga alamat tempat di mana Raka akan tinggal.

Di akhir surat itu, Raka bilang bahwa ia berharap akan kedatangan Razak di pelabuhan Sunda Kelapa nanti.

Razak tidak hadir di pelabuhan tempat di mana mereka pertama bertemu, dan itu wajar.

(Raka berusaha paham, biarkata hatinya serasa dipaku.)

* * *

 _Tanpa nuansa asmara dan cinta_.

* * *

 **[1]** _Koning Willem III School te Batavia_ , sekolah menengah dalam kategori HBS, berada di Salemba, Batavia. Setara dengan gabungan SMP dan SMA. Disebut juga sebagai sekolah raja-raja karena hanya orang kaya yang bisa masuk ke sana.

 **[2]** _Graaf Van Johan Paul Limburg Stirrum_ , gubernur-jendral Hindia-Belanda yang bekerja dari tahun 1916-1921.

 **[3]** _Satu Ketip_ sama dengan 5 sen atau 1/20 gulden. Stuiver atau setewer adalah nama resminya.

 **[4]** _Scott Joplin_ adalah _instrumentalist_ ragtime yang berjaya di tahun 1910an. Musik yang disebut di chapter ini, _Solace_ , juga dipakai sebagai salah satu _score_ di BioShock Infinite.

* * *

 **Batavia**

 _Hetalia : Axis Powers_ adalah milik _Hidekazu Himaruya_. Tidak ada hak apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini terlepas daripada kesenangan pribadi.

.

 _ **Akhir dari**_ _bagian_ _ **pertama**_ _, Tembang (di Batavia) - (masih akan) berlanjut_


	3. Marcapada

_Tak perlu ada rahasia, dusta bahkan tipu daya._

* * *

Raka kira, Belanda itu hanya seraih mulutnya yang bisa bercuap-cuap dalam bahasanya; tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengira bisa sampai di hari di mana kakinya bisa berpijak di tanah yang dimaksud.

.

 _Zak, apa kau masih sehat-sehat saja, di seberang sana?_

.

Raka Pratama Mandala pernah membaca di buku yang dia dapat dari Razak tentang tempat bernama Leiden. Sebutannya Kota Buku, dan walau penduduknya tidak seramai Amsterdam, tapi apalagi yang bisa membuat seorang Raka Pratama Mandala bahagia?

Buku.

Buku yang banyak, terutama tentang sejarah dan data tentang negerinya yang dicatat semenjak tahun 1800.

.

 _Rindu mengisi laraku, Zak. Seindah-indahnya di sini, ada kala-kala yang tidak bisa tergantikan saat bersamamu._

 _Omong-omong, kau ingat kalau aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak masalah mati ditimbun buku? Zak, aku benar-benar merasakan tinggal di perpustakaan. Jangan kaget kalau kau dengar kabar aku mati di sini._

 _Ada banyak data tentang Hindia-Belanda di sini, lebih banyak daripada di kantor arsip Batavia, bahkan._

.

"Mulai sekarang kamu bakal bersekolah di sini juga bersamaku. Tidak usah bayar apa-apa, asal kamu bisa menjaga nilaimu dan bisa mengikutiku bekerja, kamu bisa pakai semua fasilitas di universitas ini."

"Termasuk perpustakaannya?"

"Tentu saja."

Karena itulah, bisa dikata, Raka berada di perpustakaan terus-menerus. Mungkin lama-kelamaan perpustakaan ini bisa membuat _shower_ untuk mandi, khusus untuk Raka karena rekornya dari pagi sampai besok sorenya bisa berada di sana.

Oh, Raka begitu bahagia bisa dikelilingi buku-buku sejarah dan ilmu pengetahuan alam macam begini. Tidak peduli apa dia bakal dimarahi oleh Jan karena dikira pergi tidak lapor-lapor, toh setelah dua minggu akhirnya Jan sudah tahu harus mencari Raka di mana.

Hidupnya begitu bahagia di kota baru, jauh dari Batavia.

.

 _Sebenarnya, aku selama ini tidak tahu apakah Hindia-Belanda itu perlu independen atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu, Zak. Kalau boleh jujur, datang ke malam-malam orasi pemuda itu seringkali tidak memotivasiku. Aku tidak tahu apakah suatu hari jika Hindia-Belanda berubah menjadi Indonesia seperti seruan mereka itu akan bagaimana jadinya._

 _Lalu aku baru sadar setelah sampai di sini, kita tertinggal sekali. Di sini ada banyak hal yang tidak diajarkan oleh para orang londo itu. Cara mereka menjalani hidup juga berbeda sekali, teratur. Rapi. Beda dengan Batavia yang seringkali masih terasa sekali kunonya._

 _Jadi, Zak, aku jadi ingin Batavia setidaknya, bisa jadi kota yang seindah Leiden, dan sepertinya ide tentang independen itu tidak buruk juga._

 _Menurutmu bagaimana? Kutunggu jawabmu ya, Zak._

 _._

 _Salam dari sahabatmu,_

 _Raka._

* * *

 **Marcapada**

(dari Leiden, ke Batavia)

 **Dua** dari Empat Bagian

* * *

 _Teruntuk emak,_

 _Mak, sehatkah kau di sana? Kuharap demikian._

 _Aku sudah tidak bersama karibku lagi. Ia jauh di seberang lautan sana. Rasanya sepi sekarang, segalanya harus bergantung pada diri sendiri. Tatkala perpisahan terjadi, rasanya teramat sepi relung hatiku._

 _Mak, diri ini tidak bisa merangkai kata agar rinduku bisa tersampaikan padamu._

 _Ingin bertemu denganmu lagi; jika bisa, sebab rindu terbesarku selalu padamu, mak…_

 _(Sayang kau jauh di sana, mak. Sungguh sayang.)_

 _._

 **29 Maret, 1922**

 _Leiden_

Leiden tidak nampak terlalu banyak berbeda daripada Batavia. Apa boleh dikata, kota itu dibangun dengan banyak campur tangan dari pria-pria Eropa. Arsitektur dari zaman _gothic_ yang khas, gereja-gereja dengan catnya yang sudah mengelupas namun keagungannya tidak lekang oleh zaman, dan penduduk yang masih memandang dirinya sebelah mata juga.

Apa boleh buat, mau kini Raka sudah hidup berpakaian baju dari Italia ataupun _suits_ yang dijahit tangan sendiri, tidak akan mengubah bahwa ia adalah seorang _inlander_ dari Hindia-Belanda. Itu tidak bisa tergantikan, sama sekali. Setidaknya dirinya tidak direndahkan sampai seperti kisah-kisah dari pribumi lainnya yang tidak berbekal bahasa Belanda yang cukup baik. Pula, kehidupannya juga tidak seberat itu. Jan mau menanggungnya, dan kota yang ramai dengan pelajar ini tidak sesunyi itu, sebab buku berbicara banyak kepadanya—

" _Herr_ Mandala!"

Raka terkesiap saat namanya disebut dengan lantang. "A-ah ya…" refleks, ia menutup buku bacaannya; kisah putri duyung milik Hans Christian Andersen dalam bahasa Inggris. Ah sial, tahu-tahu dosennya sudah ada di sampingnya…

"Kau tahu jelas kalau ini pelajaran bahasa Jerman, bukan?" sang profesor sudah nampak jenuh dengannya. "Jadi kenapa kau masih belajar bahasa Inggris di kelas bahasa Jerman milikku, huh…?"

Profesor Vash Zwingli memang begitu tegas. _Bangke, bangke_ , Raka hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatinya. Tidak ia sangka cerita manusia bersirip ikan yang seksi bisa punya cerita tragis seperti ini. "… _es tut mir leid_ —maafkan saya. Habis ini saya tidak akan membaca bahan lain di kelas profesor lagi…" Raka meringis, semoga saja dirinya tidak disambit; sudah dua minggu ia masuk kuliah dan baru kali ini ia melakukan kesalahan. Duh, jangan sampai ia dipecut, tolonglah…

"Ya sudah, jangan kau ulangi lagi. Sekarang kita kembali lagi mengenai struktur kalimat…"

Huh.

Dirinya tidak dihajar?

Aneh.

.

"Jadi selain Melayu, Belanda, dan Arab, kau bisa bahasa apalagi?"

Malam saat ia kembali ke kediamannya, hanya ada dirinya dan Jan di hadapannya. Malam itu tersaji roti gandum hitam, dan sup buncis yang sangat kental—menurut Jan yang mengajarinya tadi, konsistensinya harus sampai sendok bisa berdiri di atasnya. "Inggris, dan Cina. Belum lancar, tapi." Raka menggelar taplak meja berwarna putih, matanya masih lekat tertuju pada Jan. "Tujuanku sih ingin bisa lancar dalam 2 bahasa lain lagi selain Inggris dan Cina. Sekarang sudah ada Jerman, kurang satu lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau Prancis?"

Raka terdiam. Ah, bahasa romantis itu. "Boleh juga." Raka melihat ke arah meja tersebut, hari ini ada empat set piring makan. Bukan dua seperti biasanya. "Omong-omong, kukira aku bakal dihajar lagi seperti waktu sekolah… tadi aku berbuat salah, tapi tidak dihajar."

Jan terdiam.

Oh ya, selama ini Raka tidak pernah benar-benar melanjutkan pendidikan, ya. Empat bulan pertama ia tiba di sini juga, semua pembelajaran itu disampaikan langsung oleh Jan pribadi, jadi jelas Raka tidak tahu kalau sistem pendidikan di sini, terlebih kalau sudah kuliah, tidak akan sama seperti kala sekolah. "Dosen-dosen itu tidak peduli kok, selama kamu sudah berbuat baik dengan pelajaranmu dan kamu tidak keterlaluan, pasti mereka tidak akan menghajarmu. Kamu sudah dewasa, Raka."

Dewasa, ya.

Sejujurnya, Raka belum merasa demikian sih, walau umurnya sudah uzur juga untuk memulai kuliah, di 21 tahun.

"Ada tamu kah?" ia bertanya sembari menambah gelas di hadapan piring-piring tersebut.

"Begitulah. Ada dua temanku, sama-sama asisten dosen. Sama-sama sedang menyelesaikan disertasi juga." Jan berucap, memastikan bahwa makanannya yang lain sudah matang. "Kau bisa potong kejunya?"

Raka mengangguk, berdiri di sebelah Jan untuk mulai memotong keju gouda tersebut dalam potongan yang lebih kecil. "Rumahmu terasa hangat." Raka berucap, senyum terulas di wajahnya. "Tenang, rapi, menyambut siapapun yang datang dengan begitu… hangat. Lalu memang benar-benar hangat. Aku bingung bagaimana kalian bisa sanggup tinggal di tempat dingin seperti ini."

Jan hanya tertawa, baginya di bulan Maret ini masih belum terlalu dingin. "Aku seumur-umur tinggal di sini, Raka. Sama saja seperti kalau aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kamu bisa sanggup tinggal di bawah sinar matahari menyengatnya Sunda Kelapa, 'kan?" satu sendok dari sup yang sudah mengental itu ia ambil, menyicipnya. Diam sesaat, lalu ia memberikan satu sendok ke arah mulut Raka agar anak itu mencoba. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Raka mencecap, merasakan bagaimana rasa krim yang berat dan kental sampai di lidahnya. Terasa (memang) berat, sedikit asin, aromanya wangi. Ada tekstur kentang yang masih agak keras, dan Raka tersenyum. "Enak." ia menatap kepada Jan, lidahnya menjilat ujung bibirnya.

Mata yang menatap pada pria berambut seperti tulip kuncup itu tidak menangkap ekspresi Jan yang terpesona padanya.

"Jan?"

"Ah, ya… enak ya. Bagus." Jan mematikan kompornya, memakai sarung tangan anti panas dan kemudian meletakkan panci besar itu di atas alas penahan panas. "Akhirnya makanannya jadi… biar aku cek dulu minumannya."

Raka terdiam, merapikan potongan kejunya dan menghiasnya di piring. Pria Sunda Kelapa itu tidak pernah mencoba, tapi setiap kali ia melihat makanan yang tersaji di restoran, ia ingin menghiasnya sedemikian rupa. Suara langkah Jan dari kejauhan masih terdengar, dan bunyi kayu yang kentara menandakan tapak langkah Jan. Ah, ia pasti turun ke gudang bawah tanah—

 _Ting tong._

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Refleks, Raka berseru dalam bahasa Indonesia lagi. Kadang masih suka terlepas bahasa Indonesianya, untung saja Jan masih bisa sedikit paham akan apa yang ia katakan. Raka membuka pintu, menatap seseorang yang tak lain dari dua tamu Jan datang di hadapannya.

Mereka tidak setinggi Jan, tapi rambutnya sama-sama kuning keemasan. Yang satu berambut pendek dengan alis tebal, yang satu agak panjang sampai rambutnya harus diikat, dan belum cukur jenggot. "Halo…" Raka berucap dengan sedikit ragu.

" _Bonjour_!" yang rambutnya diikat menghampirinya, melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh, seperti melihat benda eksotis, walau bibirnya tetap lekat tersenyum. " _Parlez-vous Français?_ "

Raka menggeleng.

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak akan mengerti." yang satu lagi mendecak, berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Raka. "Hai, Jan pasti sudah bilang kalau kami mau bertamu. Arthur Kirkland, si Prancis najis ini namanya Francis."

"Oh, halo…" Raka menjawab sekenanya dalam bahasa Inggris. "Salam kenal. Silakan masuk. Pas sekali masakannya sudah jadi."

Tamu aneh, benak Raka berucap demikian.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai empat orang tersebut berada di sekitar meja makannya, makanan sudah tersaji dengan rapi, dan Raka menyajikan satu per satu piring makan milik Jan dan para tamunya dengan rapi.

Mereka semua datang dengan rapi, atau memang itu tipikal pria-pria Eropa, datang dengan baju rapi, semi-formal, walau hanya makan malam kasual bersama dengan teman? Bagi Raka yang malam ini hanya memakai _shirt_ putih, suspender coklat, dan celana pendek selutut tanpa alas kaki saja sudah sangat mengganggu. Jadi kangen makan-makan bersama dengan Razak yang cukup dengan _kutang_ dan celana sepaha sambil merokok kretek. "Jadi… dia anak barumu, Jan." Arthur namanya, mulai meminum wine yang disajikan. "Tampangnya dekil sekali, Jan. Kau tidak memberinya baju yang lebih bagus?"

Namun yang terlebih lagi Raka kangeni adalah semua orang yang berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kangen rasanya, berbicara dan paham tanpa harus berusaha. "Oh, kata seseorang yang naluri berpakaiannya sama-sama buruk. Kau seperti _aubergine_ busuk, Arthur, bahkan sesama _aubergine_ pasti malu disandangkan dengan _sens de la mode_ semacammu."

"…huh, apa…?" Raka sama sekali tidak mengerti. Pria Prancis ini berbicara aneh sekali.

"Hanya hinaan khas Prancis, _ma cherie_. Kau akan tahu saat waktunya kau memeluk bahasa Prancis." Francis lanjut berganti dalam bahasa Belanda dengan aksen Prancis yang begitu kental. "Tertarik? Kudengar kau berambisi jadi _polyglot_ ya, anak muda?"

Raka mengangguk, tidak banyak berbicara karena lebih berusaha untuk menangkap ucapan Francis yang agak susah ditangkap. " _Polyglot_ … iya." jawabannya sedikit tidak jelas. Bukan karena Raka meragukan impiannya, hanya saja cara bicaranya yang membuatnya susah paham menjadi kendala besar. "Ingin, sih."

Baik Francis dan Arthur sama-sama tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau selamat, kau harus memperlancar bahasa Inggrismu dulu, Mandala." Arthur mendekat kepadanya, garpu yang ia pakai untuk makan tertunjuk pada anak muda yang masih penuh dengan kepolosan tersebut. " _It's the future of international language, I'm sure of it_."

Francis pun mendengus saat mendengarnya. "Hmph, padahal bahasa Prancis lebih indah. Itu bahasa para bangsawan." tatapannya kembali menatap Raka. "Tapi kudengar kau sudah belajar dalam bahasa Inggris dan sedikit Prancis… hmm." di ujung ruangan ada buku anak-anak. "…kau sudah selesai membaca _The Little Mermaid_ di sana?"

Raka menengok ke arah yang ditunjukkan, melihat bahwa buku tersebut diam manis di sebuah meja pojok di ruangan itu. "Sudah."

"Sudah berapa kali dibaca?"

"Sekitar tiga kali."

Kali ini Jan yang bertanya. "Coba kau jelaskan dulu ke mereka dengan bahasa Belanda." yang segera diiringi dengan anggukan tanda paham.

"Yaa… kurasa kalian tahu sih cerita tentang _The Little Mermaid_ , jadi siapa…"

…yang tidak tahu akan kisah yang begitu tragis, akan kisah yang tidak pernah sampai ke hati sang pangeran? Akan seorang putri yang begitu cantik dan tulus, dan kehilangan nyawanya untuk belajar tentang caranya berlapang dada? Kisah sang putri duyung adalah tentang gadis yang jatuh cinta dan berubah menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya, dan pada akhirnya, diceritakan menjadi sebuah tragedi yang dirancang berbalut romansa.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, dalam bahasa Inggris, _about your impression over the classic?_ "

Bagi Raka, _The Little Mermaid_ bisa digambarkan sebagai _a delicate tragedy—_ sebuah kesedihan yang digambarkan dengan estetika dalam rangkaian kata-kata yang menyentuh emosi. Walau bukan ditulis atau diterjemahkan dengan kata-kata yang terindah, namun dalam kisah itu ada sebuah emosi yang bisa tersampaikan dengan baik. Mungkin karena sebab itu, Raka tidak bosan membaca romansa-tragedi satu itu. Tapi jika ia boleh memberi kritik pada tuan Andersen, baginya Putri Duyung Kecil itu sebuah karakter yang begitu disayangkan.

Mengapa sang putri harus mati begitu saja? Sang putri sudah jauh, dan mengapa beliau harus menuliskan sang putri menyerah begitu saja? Jika hanya karena naik ke daratan tanpa suara, lalu kalah memukau dari putri lainnya, bagi Raka itu sampah.

Wanita itu kuat, mereka bukan individu yang tersiksa.

Mereka itu surga, dan tuan Andersen sudah menghapus surga itu semudah membunuh Putri Duyung Kecil.

"Bisa berikan komentar lainnya dalam bahasa Prancis?"

Diam.

"…lalu, uhh. Eeeeh—anu…" setelah tiga puluh detik penuh dengan gumaman, Raka tertunduk lesu. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dalam bahasa Prancis…"

Raka bisa menduga pasti dia bakal ditertawakan—dan benar saja, dua pria itu tertawa. Francis menyesap _wine_ -nya sekali lagi, dan kemudian memberikan acungan jempol pada Jan.

"Tak apa, Jan. Kami mau terima dia."

Hah.

.

"Jan, yang tadi itu apa…"

Raka kembali berada di samping kanan Jan, di depan keran bak cuci piring ini, mereka membersihkan semua sisa makan mereka. Jendela di hadapan mereka tertutup, namun tetap saja itu tidak menghentikan tubuh Raka untuk bergetar kedinginan.

"Mereka setuju untuk memberikanmu beasiswa, Raka." Jan berucap, mengeringkan semua piringnya dan meletakkannya satu per satu ke masing-masing rak. Gelas ke gelas, piring cantik ke piring cantik, dan nampan besi ke nampan besi. "Aku bilang pada mereka kalau kau punya minat besar dalam bidang linguistik dan jurnalistik, dan karena ambisimu mau jadi seorang _polyglot_ , mereka bilang mau melihat sampai mana kemampuanmu, dan kalau mereka setuju, mereka bakal membantu mendanaimu."

Raka menegakkan air liurnya, terdiam. "…berarti aku harus bekerja untuk mereka juga?" sebab ia bisa hidup di sini juga dengan syarat bahwa Raka harus bekerja menjadi _interpreter_ bagi Jan. Kemampuan Raka yang begitu mudah untuk berbicara dan mempelajari banyak bahasa tidak boleh dipandang sebelah mata. Bagi Johann van Kanne, potensi semacam itu lebih baik ia bawa jauh dari Batavia yang tertinggal untuk besar di Leiden.

"Tidak, mereka tidak punya hak untuk mempekerjakanmu. Aku tetap berstatus sebagai majikanmu, Raka." Jan tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan sebuah piringan hitam bertuliskan _Livery Stable Blues_ **[1]**. "Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengambilmu, kau terlalu berharga untukku."

Raka mengangguk. Sadar diri bahwa Jan hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang murid yang sedikit lebih berharga daripada sesama pelajar lainnya. Lelaki yang umurnya sudah hampir tiga setengah dekade itu layaknya air keran menjelang musim semi; ia mengalir, namun tetap saja, dingin.

"Ah, airnya sudah mulai dingin…"

Raka mematikan kerannya, berjalan ke arah belakang rumah untuk kembali membakar kayu-kayu agar airnya kembali hangat. Berjalan ke belakang dengan terburu-buru, lupa menutup pintunya, dan dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengarkan alunan terompet yang harmonis. Pasti dari lagu yang tadi dipasang Jan, pikir Raka sembari mulai memasukkan kayu-kayu bakar dalam tungku bakaran di hadapannya.

Lalu tapak kaki di atas tanah yang masih sedikit bersalju, suara salju yang tergerus oleh kaki yang berjalan mendekat kepada Raka, dan sebuah syal yang disangkutkan di leher Raka, menarik perhatian anak yang besar di Sunda Kelapa tersebut.

"Kau yang bilang kalau kau tidak tahan dingin, dan kau keluar tanpa memakai baju dingin…" Jan menghela napas, berjongkok di sebelahnya dan ikut memasukkan beberapa kayu bakar lainnya. "Kita harus beli kayu lagi, sudah hampir habis."

"Maaf, aku pikir tidak butuh, toh, tidak lama juga…" Raka terdiam. "Kenapa kau tidak mau beli dengan minyak _petroleum_ saja?"

"Malas. Asapnya membuatku sesak. Lagipula aromanya tak enak." Jan berdiri lagi saat kayu terakhirnya sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tungku bakaran tersebut. "Ayo, berdiri." ia menarik tangan Raka, mengangkatnya.

Tapak mereka masuk terdengar seperti mengikuti harmoni dari alunan drum dan terompet yang begitu berirama. Raka terdiam, hatinya tidak begitu merasa bahagia entah mengapa.

"Jan."

"Hmm?"

"Bagimu, aku ini berharga?"

Jan tersenyum, tangannya mengelus rambut Raka yang seperti ijuk; kasar, namun sangat khas. "Kau lebih dari sekedar berharga untukku, Raka. Kau asetku, dan denganmu di sampingku, kita bakal memecahkan misteri kultur dan sejarah!"

"Tidak lebih dari itu?"

"Lebih dari itu, tentu, kau anak yang baik."

Raka tersenyum.

Sudah ia duga, harga dirinya masih sebatas objek.

Raka Pratama Mandala ingin setara dengan Jan. Dipandang sebagai seorang sahabat yang sama-sama mencintai bahasa dan literatur.

Ia mau lebih daripada sekadar aset kebanggaan Jan, itu saja.

* * *

 _Koeloem Ide Pembatja_

 _1 April, 1922._

 **Pendidikan Praktis**

 _Ditulis oleh Pertiwi_

 _(boekan nama jang aseli)_

Dalam ideku hari ini, aku berkata bahwa sebaiknya, bahwa tidak ada salahnya jika kualitas pendidikan harus semakin ditingkatkan di wilayah-wilayah kolonial, terutama.

Pendidikan praktis sangat penting untuk kemajuan sebuah bangsa kolonial. Di zaman sekarang, kebutuhan ekonomi tidak bisa hanya bergantung pada kuantitas, namun kualitas. Jumlah pekerja belum tentu berujung pada produktivitas yang lebih tinggi.

Hanya saja mendidik orang itu susah, dan kebutuhan setiap korporasi itu berbeda. Namun pendidikan apa yang tepat sasaran?

Menurut saya, itu tentang pendidikan praktis. Saya merasa pendidikan praktis yang dijuruskan langsung dalam satu bidang yang spesifik akan mempermudah banyak orang, terutama di wilayah kolonial. Pekerjaan fisik sepertinya lebih cocok jika lebih diserahkan pada penduduk kolonial. sebab mencontoh secara praktis akan lebih mudah serta bermanfaat sebab mereka yang mengerjakan pertanian dan segala bidang pemasukan negara.

Ingat; dalam jumlah ada kekuatan. Bayangkan jika semua bisa independen dalam berusaha. Bayangkan akan pendapatan yang bisa didapatkan Nederlands secara garis besar. Bayangkan Nederlands menjadi sebuah negara adidaya terkuat.

Baca-tulis-berhitung itu penting, namun lebih penting lagi jika ilmu itu bisa tepat sasaran dan berguna.

.

Salam dari Leiden,

31 Maret 1922.

Pertiwi.

* * *

 **3 Mei, 1922**

 _Batavia_

 _Tak._

Razak memiliki semacam kesukaan pada berbagai macam senjata. Salah satu permainan yang ia gemar mainkan adalah _dart_. Mainan yang biasa ada di bar-bar Amerika dan Eropa itu ia bawa sebagai atraksi di rumahnya yang luas.

Rumahnya di Batavia, besar, sebuah _mansion_ , tanpa siapapun yang tinggal di dalamnya lagi.

 _Tak._

Tangannya yang kuat memegang panah tersebut, lalu gerakan melempar yang kuat dan mantap. Ujung jarumnya yang tajam menusuk tepat di antara kedua mata dalam foto tersebut.

 _Tak._

Sasarannya kali ini bukan titik merah di tengah papan sasaran itu; sasarannya kali ini adalah sebuah foto dari seorang pria Belanda yang begitu ia benci setengah mati. _Asu sia_ , Razak mengumpatnya mati-matian.

Di sekitar kakinya ada banyak gumpalan kertas yang lecak. Penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan dan tinta yang sudah agak luntur, dari seorang yang harusnya ia tunggu dengan antusiasme.

 _Tak._

Kenapa Raka pergi?

Kenapa ia meninggalkannya jauh-jauh?

Kenapa hampir empat belas tahun ia berkenalan dengan Raka, dan ia bisa-bisanya kalah pada pria yang awalnya hanya ia kenal selama empat belas minggu? Apakah dirinya tidak cukup? Apakah semua malam di mana mereka menghisap kretek dan makan tempe goreng itu tidak cukup untuk mengisi lara Raka?

Razak tidak mengerti, harusnya ia yang paling mengerti segalanya tentang Raka. Ia yang sudah mengajarinya cara belajar, jadi kenapa Raka harus pergi?

 _Tak._

Ia ditinggal sendiri lagi.

" _Bangkek!_ "

.

Sarekat Islam selalu lekat dengan nama Ahmad Ibrahim; pria yang selalu ke mana-mana dengan peci hitam dan baju putih itu nampak begitu berwibawa, tidak ada satu pun dosa yang nampak dari sang ulama agung untuk Batavia dan sekitarnya. Semua menghormati dirinya, khotbahnya juga terasa syahdu, menenangkan hati.

Razak Halim Mulia tidak pernah tersentuh dengam khotbah manis milik Ibra—panggilan akrab yang Razak buat sendiri—dan ia tahu pria yang besar di Sarawak itu bakal mudah dipengaruhi, hanya bila uang sampai ke tangannya. Pria itu hanya punya tampang, cara berbisnis, dan karisma yang memukau. Tidak susah untuknya untuk menggelorakan suara-suara rakyat untuk bergerak sesuai kemauannya, hanya saja Ibra, kalau Razak boleh beropini, adalah seorang yang miskin.

Uang adalah penggerak masyarakat di masa kini, maka dari itu Razak akan menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin. Razak Halim Mulia punya pengetahuan, punya harta, dan ia punya sumber daya.

"Butuh apalagi kau, Lim?"

Selain Raka, tidak ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama Razak. Semua mengenal dirinya sebagai Halim saja. "Butuh revolusi." ia duduk di hadapan Ibra, punggungnya tegap, dan matanya nampak sendu. "Kau sadar tidak, belakangan ini para _londo_ jahanam itu semakin menjadi-jadi?"

Ibra meminum kopi tubruk buatan _mbok_ -nya, terdiam sesaat menikmati alunan suara jangkrik yang mulai berderik di malam yang sejuk ini. "Berapa kali kukatakan, Lim. Bahasamu."

Razak hanya terdiam, yang ia kurang adalah kesabaran untuk berbicara dengan sopan, sepertinya. "Maaf." teh melati itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Razak, kini ia mengeluarkan kreteknya, mendekatkan ujungnya pada lentera yang tak jauh dari sana. " _Londo-londo_ itu tidak bisa membuatku tenang."

"Yang mereka sudah lakukan padamu itu memang buruk, Lim. Bukan berarti kamu bisa membalas mata dengan mata." Ibra berucap. "Kau bakal dicap sebagai orang jahanam oleh mereka, dan tentu saja itu tidak akan baik bagimu atau bisnismu, 'kan?"

Mulai lagi.

Idealisme milik Ibra adalah sampah bagi Razak. "Kau sendiri juga, Ibra. Sadar diri." tangannya mengeluarkan sekantung yang agak berat—ada hampir ratusan _gulden_ di sana. "Ini buatmu."

Ibra mencoba menimbang kantung tersebut dengan tangannya. Membukanya dan memastikan bahwa isinya tidak palsu. Gemerincing koin yang bersentuhan dan bergema satu sama lain sudah menjadi bukti bagi Ibra, yang masih memasang ekspresi rata. Ibra menutup kantung itu, mengikatnya lagi, dan kemudian memasukkannya ke balik luarannya.

"Mau orasi macam apa buat _pasar_ ini, Lim?"

Razak menyeringai.

* * *

 **14 Juni, 1922**

 _Leiden_

 _Halo Raka, lama tak bersua._

 _Kurasa sudah waktunya aku menyuratimu balik. Aku agak terpukul dengan kepergianmu yang begitu mendadak._

 _._

Hari sudah sore, dan Raka Pratama Mandala baru membuka kotak posnya. Ada selembar surat, datang dari karibnya yang begitu ia rindukan. Tulisan sambung yang begitu apik, dengan tinta yang agak tergerus ke samping—Razak itu kidal, masih ada kebiasaan tinta yang tergerus setiap ia menulis—dan cap di prangko 2.25 gulden itu, serta aroma tembakau yang khas. Pasti Razak menulis itu sembari menghisap rokok kreteknya seperti biasa; apalagi coba yang bisa dilakukan pedagang macam dirinya kalau bukan merokok dan main perempuan?

Dalam amplop tersebut ada kertas; yang agak menguning, namun tidak hanya berisikan tulisan. Ada sedikit tetesan bekas alkohol, dan beberapa menguning karena tetesan kopi. Razak masih tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan tangannya yang tidak stabil, ternyata.

Rasanya berharga, bahwa Raka masih bisa mengingat detail-detail kecil semacam itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti wanita yang jatuh cinta."

Jan duduk di hadapannya, di hadapan mereka masih banyak buku-buku sejarah dan psikologi berserakan. Jemari-jemari Jan yang nampak tegas masih berada di atas huruf-huruf mesin tik tersebut; masih berjuang menyelesaikan disertasinya seputar psikologi.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan siapapun." Raka nampak kesal, menggembungkan pipinya. "Lagipula aku bukan perempuan."

Jan senang sekali mengerjai dirinya seperti ini. Kesal.

"Ya, reaksimu mirip seperti wanita yang jatuh cinta. Surat dari siapa?" mata Jan kembali terarah turun membaca buku-buku di hadapannya.

"Teman di Batavia." Raka menjawabnya pendek, sambil ia lanjut membaca suratnya lagi.

.

 _Berat bagiku untuk berucap; semoga kamu bahagia di sana. Kuharap hubungan kita tidak putus semudah itu juga hanya karena perilaku busukku di waktu itu, maaf._

 _Omong-omong, belakangan di Batavia, suasananya sedang keruh. Mulai banyak orang-orang ditangkapi lagi oleh_ londo-londo bangke itu. _Perhimpunan pelajar dan percetakan mulai diawasi ketat._

.

Batavia yang sama lagi, sama lagi.

Biarkata Raka berada jauh di seberang lautan, rasanya ia bisa mencium jelas aroma kayu manis di toko rempah-rempah mbok Lara, atau teriakan seru dari warung pak Sarto yang hanya menjual kopi tubruk dan lemper di pagi hari, serta seruan-seruan pemuda di ruang pertemuan yang memperjuangkan betapa perlakuan pihak Belanda itu tidak adil; sebuah ironi dari politik etis yang gunanya membalas budi warga pribumi.

Leiden terlalu sepi, nostalgia berteriak lebih kuat dalam dirinya.

.

 _Maka dari itu, perkumpulan kami akhirnya mulai mengundang pelajar-pelajar dan mulai mendiskusikan tentang perjuangan yang lebih implisit._

 _Jujur, kami sudah menyerah untuk berjuang seperti ini. Aku jadi berpikir, sepertinya caramu yang tidak begitu menggebu-gebu itu ada benarnya, Ka._

.

Lalu terdiam.

Apa akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan pengakuan dari Razak yang keras kepala itu? Razak dengan idenya yang cemerlang dan tidak bisa diruntuhkan bagai karang, kini melembut seperti nyiur yang melambai tenang? Raka hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, hatinya terasa ringan dipenuhi dengan pengakuan tertulis Razak.

"Aku semakin tidak percaya kalau kau sedang tidak jatuh cinta sekarang, Raka."

Raka menoleh ke arah Jan, wajahnya masih bersungut-sungut. Kesal. "Kalau aku jatuh cinta sekarang, aku tidak akan di sini denganmu."

Jan terdiam, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit serius.

.

 _Dulu kala kuhina pribadimu dan pemikiranmu kalau kita harus seperti air laut; perlahan berdesir, diri ini punya rasa yang kuat, namun jika diperlukan, kita bisa menjadi ombak yang besar dan menghancurkan. Jika keadaan tidak memanggil pun, kita pasti bisa menjadi sekumpulan manusia yang akan mengikis batu._

 _Aku menyesal aku pernah tidak mengindahkan ide yang begitu indah adanya; maafkan aku, Ka. Maafkan aku sudah meremehkanmu. Biar suaramu lembut seperti desir ombak, tapi tanpa desiranmu yang menenangkan, hidupku hampa._

.

Raka selalu suka dengan surat-surat Razak. Suratnya lebih dari sekadar pelipur lara, surat-suratnya itu terdengar seperti suatu percakapan yang benar-benar nyata dan menyesap ke hati.

Tapi sungguh, ia benar-benar senang bahwa Razak sepertinya sangat antusias mendengarkan pemikirannya.

"Bisa jelaskan maksudnya? Bicaramu itu ambigu, Raka." Jan berucap lagi. "Karena bisa saja… karena kau jatuh cinta di sini, makanya kau memutuskan untuk ke mari, bukan?"

Tatapan Raka bertemu lagi kepada mata biru yang berubah serius.

.

 _Biarkata kita berada di belahan dunia yang berbeda kini, sungguh hatiku rindu dengan rangkaian kata-katamu. Setelah ini aku ingin kita bisa tetap bersurat, biarpun terbatas, tapi aku ingin ada tetap perasaan bersama di antara kita._

 _Batavia hampa tanpamu, Batavia hancur rasanya tanpa dirimu, Raka._

.

"Tidak ada seseorang yang kucintai di sini. Logikanya, jika kau mencintai perempuan, kau bakal menikahinya langsung. Kalau aku menikah, pasti aku tidak akan di sini bersamamu. Begitu lho, maksudku."

Lagipula ada banyak hal indah yang bisa ia nikmati di Leiden. Mulai dari percetakan,

"Masuk akal. Tapi menurutmu, apakah mencinta itu harus terbatas pada sosok kaum Hawa?"

.

 _Tapi di hari ini, ada banyak orang yang sepertimu. Ingin Batavia maju, tidak kolot lagi, dan independen._

 _Batavia layaknya seperti bocah yang akhirnya tumbuh besar, tapi ia masih punya banyak kekurangan agar kakinya kuat. Masih ada banyak hal yang perlu dibersihkan agar Batavia nampak seperti kota yang cantik, manis, dan tidak lagi dipandang sebelah mata._

 _Maka dari itu…_

.

"Aku yang tak mengerti maksudmu sekarang."

Di ruangan yang sunyi itu, suara ketel air yang menandakan bahwa air sudah matang mengganti sunyi dengan bising. Suara itu juga menggerakkan Jan yang diam di kursinya untuk mengambil air hangat, dan mengaduk segelas kopi toraja, disajikan hangat-hangat, disodorkan kepada Raka.

Dicampur gula, jadinya bukan kopi tubruk.

Rasanya berbeda dari buatan Mbok Endah depan pintu masuk pelabuhan Sunda Kelapa; namun tetap hangat di dadanya, hangat yang tidak cukup untuk membangkitkan rasa nostalgia.

"Cinta itu kata yang kuat, ambigu, dan datang tidak disangka. Jika cinta itu ambigu, apakah cinta itu harus dibatasi hanya dengan pertunangan, menikah dengan seorang perempuan, dan beranak-cucu?"

Segelas kopi hangat, koran, dan cinta.

Sore hari terasa berat untuk dijalani.

.

 _…Raka, pribadiku yang egois ini, butuh bantuanmu._

.

Raka ganti terdiam.

Semua pembicaraan ini ambigu.

"Mungkin? Ada banyak pasangan yang berbahagia, kok. Pasti itu karena mereka mencintai satu sama lain." Raka

"Tapi cinta itu tidak selalu membawa kebahagiaan. Jika cinta akan membawa kebahagiaan seumur hidup, pasti tidak akan ada perceraian, putus cinta, atau hal semacamnya." Jan berucap, korannya ia lipat dengan rapi. "Maka dari itu, perlukah membatasi cinta sebagai kebahagiaan lebih dari sekadar yang dibawakan oleh kaum Hawa?"

Tatapan dari pria Belanda itu begitu menghanyutkan. Birunya air sungai itu seperti menyejukkan hatinya yang selama ini bagai menjaga nyala api untuk terus haus pada pendidikan.

"Kau benar-benar seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta, jadi pastikan saja kalau cintamu itu membawamu kebahagiaan."

Surat itu jatuh dari tangannya, saat Jan mengelus rambutnya dan berlalu pergi.

.

 _Sudikah kau mendengar pintaku?_

* * *

 **21 Juli, 1922**

 _Batavia_

Batavia adalah tempat yang panas.

Kota yang selalu terik dan dicintai matahari, ramai dengan pedagang yang berlalu-lalang, dan pasar yang sudah ribut walau ayam belum berkokok.

1896 seharusnya menjadi tahun terakhir di mana hukuman mati tercatat, namun di hari ini, di tahun 1922 ini, Razak ingin agar pria londo _asu buntung_ itu mati saja. Maka dari itu ia sudah membayar banyak orang di _Stadhuis_ dan kini ia tengah membakar surat-surat bukti pelaksanaan hukuman mati di halaman belakang _Stadhuis_. **[2]**

Tidak ada bukti, mayat yang sudah dibuang ke dasar lautan dan dikait dengan mortar tidak akan bisa berenang kembali ke atas lautan. Bukti sudah lenyap, satu tujuan Razak Halim Mulia sudah selesai. Balas dendam untuk bundanya yang diperkosa dengan begitu sadis, dibunuh hingga mata sang bunda tidak bisa tertutup saat ia meninggal. Betapa tatapannya yang mati itu seakan berteriak 'balaskan dendam emak, Zak.' di relung hati Razak.

"Bagaimana pun, kita tidak bisa membawa agama untuk melawan Kompeni-Kompeni itu!"

Sahutan itu terdengar dari depan podium. Razak yang semenjak tadi hanya duduk bersantai di pojok kanan paling belakang dari semua kursi itu melihat ke arah podium. Oh. Tidak menarik.

Ia lanjut membuka surat-surat yang ia simpan di tasnya, salah satunya ditulis dengan tulisan tangan yang khas.

.

 _Kepada yang terkasih,_

 _Razak Halim Mulia._

.

Razak tidak tahu apa yang kini ia rindukan. Dulu, ia menggebu-gebu untuk bisa membunuh pembunuh bundanya. Sekarang hal itu sudah selesai, namun amarahnya masih belum padam juga entah mengapa.

Razak membuka surat itu dengan pisau tipis untuk membuka surat. Sobekannya rapi, dan kini ia membaca isinya. Tinta yang sudah sedikit tergerus karena cuaca, perangko dengan wajah sang Ratu, dan stempel dari kantor pos Leiden. Segala dalam surat ini ingin Razak cabik-cabik, namun terhenti karena teringat bahwa ini adalah bukti cinta Raka padanya.

Raka, mau menyuratinya.

Raka, memberi kabar.

.

 _Apa kabarmu, Zak?_

 _Lama tidak dengar darimu. Aku harus jujur kalau aku begitu bahagia mendengar kabar darimu. Rasanya seperti hati yang kosong ini berpesta karena membaca kata demi kata yang kau tulis._

.

Seruan dari ruangan itu semakin membara. Ada banyak teriakan mulai bergemuruh, dari yang setuju maupun tidak.

"Bagaimana pun, kita harus selalu berpegang pada asas-asas syariat! Tidak boleh menyimpang, dosa

Raka, masih mencintainya.

"Raka…"

Tangan Razak tergenggam keras sampai surat itu sedikit rusak.

.

 _Aku terharu, sungguh. Kau mau mendengar suaraku. Kukira suaraku hanya akan seperti angin lalu di laut yang tidak dianggap. Namun kau mendengarkanku, Razak. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tangisanku jatuh saat aku menulis surat ini._

.

Ada bekas tetesan air mata di ujung kanan surat itu.

Raka, menangis untuknya.

"Bila orang dari Kompeni ingin kita tidak maju, maka dari itu kita harus melawan mereka lagi. Sesuai dengan hadits dari…"

Razak menoleh lagi, kali ini di sekitarnya sudah banyak orang-orang yang berdiri dan berteriak dengan seluruh kemampuan mereka. Seruan orang-orang yang berada di sebuah _hall_ yang sudah lumayan rapuh itu semakin keras. Biar dinding dan penyangga tempat itu sudah reyot, suaranya tetap bergemuruh, membangkitkan pemuda-pemuda yang begitu mencintai agamanya, dijejali dengan kata-kata indah yang berlapis dusta.

"Kita harus bebas dari mereka!"

Semua ayat itu sempurna, manusia membuat segala teriakan-teriakan itu dan menodai kesempurnaan yang seharusnya tidak mengambil sisi.

"Orang-orang kulit putih itu adalah celaka yang dikatakan dalam kitab suci!"

Bagi Razak, yang penting hanyalah perihal bisnis. Keyakinan itu seperti pemanis agar orang-orang mau datang dan terlibat dalam bisnismu. Persetan juga jika ada yang bilang bahwa Razak akan masuk dan mengalami siksa neraka jika itu yang akan terjadi akibat dari perbuatan dan cara pikirnya.

Sebab bagi Razak, akhirnya orang-orang yang berteriak 'demi nama Allah' dengan begitu mudahnya bukan seseorang yang pantas memeluk agama.

Agama adalah paham yang seharusnya dimiliki mereka yang berhati kuat. Paham yang seharusnya dipegang dengan penuh pertimbangan, paham bahwa ada beberapa dari kata-kata itu sudah tidak lagi sejalan dengan banyak bidang, dan yang terutama paham kalau segala yang mereka kerjakan harus kembali ditelaah.

Dan orang-orang ini, semuanya berhati lemah.

(Tidak seperti Raka yang indah, jauh di sana, tidak bisa ia raih.)

.

 _Bersama dengan surat ini, aku sudah membuat semacam kopian tentang data-data tentang Batavia dari sudut pandang orang Belanda._

 _Kuharap semua ini bisa berguna untukmu. Aku berharap, dengan paham kita yang sama untuk memajukan Batavia untuk menjadi kota yang lebih indah, maju, dan independen secara hati dan pikiran._

 _._

 _Salam,_

 _Raka Pratama Mandala._

.

Surat itu ditutup, dan seruan di _hall_ itu semakin menggema.

Seringaian Razak muncul perlahan, selagi diri itu tetap duduk membungkuk. Memegang surat dan meraih seberkas berisi surat-surat dan informasi tentang para _londo bangsat_ itu.

"…bodohnya kamu, Mandala."

Batavia adalah tempat yang panas.

Karena dendam seorang saudagar pada para penjajah tidak akan sirna walau pembunuh bundanya tercinta sudah jatuh ke neraka.

* * *

 _Mak,_

 _Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Yang jelas aku merasa begitu sepi di sini. Walau kota ini bukanlah sebuah tempat yang asing lagi, namun… aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan._

 _Rasanya aku hilang._

 _Jika aku hilang, mak, mak masih mau mencariku?_

 _Aku mati tanpamu, mak. Mati aku._

* * *

 **15 September, 1922**

 _Leiden_

Leiden masih sebuah kota yang sejuk.

Berisi hati-hati orang yang damai dan mencari pendidikan, kota di mana Raka masih berusaha menyempurnakan kemampuannya sebagai seorang polyglot. Berlatih berbicara dengan banyak orang, mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan lancar, dan memperkaya pikirannya.

"Raka, hari ini ada satu bahasa baru yang ingin kuajarkan padamu."

Hari itu pagi, musim gugur sudah datang dan dedaunan jatuh. Angin semilir mengisi suara di luar hari, dan Raka menatap Jan balik, membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sejak pagi tadi membungkuk. Uh, pegal.

"Bahas bahasa apa?"

"Bahasa musik."

Diam.

"…kenapa."

"Karena aku punya instrumen yang bisa kau mainkan dan kudengar musik itu bagus untuk kenikmatan pribadi?" Jan tertawa. "Lagipula Amel ingin sekali mengajarimu bermusik."

Amelie van Kanne adalah adik perempuan dari Jan. Dia suka pergi ke Belgia (diam-diam, tentunya, lalu kembali dengan membawa uang banyak) untuk menyanyi dan bermain musik. Orang tua mereka sepertinya kurang suka dengan ide bahwa Amel sering keluyuran sendiri untuk bermusik, apalagi dari semua musik, harus sekali jazz. **[3]** "Nona Amelie tidak usah sampai susah-susah mengajariku…" Raka terdiam lagi. "Kalau ia belum datang, bisa tolong telepon saja dan katakan kalau aku—"

Bel berbunyi.

Ah, terlambat.

"Sudahlah, ia sudah ingin datang dari semalam ini." Jan tertawa, ia mengacak rambut Raka dan memberikan lembaran partitur. "Lagipula sayang kalau kau tidak mempelajari soal musik. Musik itu bahasa yang menghibur bagi semua orang, kau tahu, 'kan?"

Raka mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku tahu."

Hanya saja ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jan harus susah-susah mengajarinya sebuah bahasa abstrak; bahasa yang tidak dipelajari oleh khayalak umum, bahasa yang hanya bisa dirasakan tanpa bisa diucapkan, bahasa yang begitu… terbuka. Sampai harus mengajak Amelie van Kanne, seorang pianis sekaligus penyanyi yang menghidupi dirinya dari _ba_ r ke _bar_ , sekaligus adik perempuan Jan.

"Halo, Raka. Lama tak berjumpa."

.

Amelie van Kanne sering disebut sebagai wanita "biadab".

Amelie anggun, cantik, segala pribadinya feminim. Hanya saja tutur kata, perilakunya, dan tabiat keseluruhannya sama sekali tidak seperti seorang wanita sejati yang anggun, berdedikasi, dan _seharusnya_ , **_seharusnya_** , sudah menikah.

"Kudengar kau suka piano, hmm? Jan memberitahuku kalau kau benar-benar penasaran untuk bisa memainkan melodi-melodi di atas tuts piano…"

Nyatanya, Amelie tidak menikah, menerima saja dicemooh sebagai perawan tua, dan melakukan tindakan senonoh dengan memainkan musik jazz yang sangat tidak mencerminkan tabiat wanita anggun. **[3]**

"Aku tidak begitu penasaran…"

"Tapi kau harus tetap mempelajarinya."

Raka nampak kurang suka, tapi ya sudahlah.

Lagipula tidak berarti kalau tuts demi tuts yang ia pencet itu berat untuk ditekan. Jan dan Amel membimbing di samping kiri dan kanannya, memandunya untuk memainkan lagu do re mi.

"…sol, do re mi fa sol la…"

Perlahan, ia menekannya. Mencoba merasakan perasaan yang dibagi oleh dua kakak beradik yang nampaknya sudah cukup fasih dalam bermain piano. "Jadi ingin bermain juga." Jan terkekeh. "Raka, bisa geser dulu?"

Raka bergeser berdiri dan Amelie beranjak mengambil minuman. Katanya ingin menyeduh teh. "Jan suka sekali dengan piano, ya." Raka berucap. "Aku tidak paham apa serunya bermain piano, sebenarnya."

Jan masih memainkan piano itu dengan telaten. Senyumnya tipis, namun lekat di wajahnya yang nampak selalu serius. Ekspresinya melembut, dan Raka menyukai betapa pria yang biasanya diam dalam buku-buku dan kertas-kertas berisi aksara yang sukar dipahami itu, nampak begitu… manusia, saat ia memainkan piano.

"Lagu apa ini?"

" _Some of these days_." **[4]** Jan menjawab dengan santai. "Liriknya juga tidak susah. Mungkin kau mau coba mempelajarinya? Amelie punya buku liriknya, ia sempat mendapatkan kopian eksklusif dari Shelton Brooke sendiri waktu ia jalan-jalan ke Amerika."

Raka mengangguk-angguk saja. Ia tidak kenal sama sekali dengan semua penyanyi yang disebutkan oleh Amelie ataupun Jan, mereka punya semacam… kesukaan yang sedikit berbeda darinya. Raka sendiri lebih suka mendengarkan musik keroncong yang benar-benar _live_ , sejujurnya, namun mempelajari kultur luar semacam ini tidak buruk juga. " _Miss_ Amelie beruntung sekali…" Raka tersenyum kecil.

"Dia memang beruntung—"

"—hei, kalian."

Wanita yang dibicarakan pun datang, kemudian datang mendekat ke arah mereka berdua yang tengah berada di dekat piano tersebut. "Ada apa?"

"Mungkin kalian mau mendengar ini…"

Amelie menarik tangan Jan, membawanya ke ruang makan dan membesarkan volume suara dari radio besar dan cantik berukiran dari kayu tersebut. "Sepertinya ada kerusuhan lagi di Batavia." Amelie menjawab dengan sedikit ragu. "Aku khawatir dengan kabar tante… dia masih di Batavia, bukan?"

 _"...semakin banyak protes di depan_ stadhuis… _beberapa dilaporkan sampai merusak properti umum..."_

Raka menengak air liurnya.

Rasa khawatir menyeruak dalam hatinya. Apa kabar _emak,_ ya?

"Semoga _emak_ tidak apa-apa…" Raka berbisik pelan, yang kemudian terdengar oleh Jan. Pria itu mengelus rambut Raka lagi, dan menghela napas.

"Tenanglah, ibumu pasti baik-baik saja. Toh, ayahmu masih ada, 'kan?" Jan berucap lagi, menengok ke arah Raka; ia hanya mengangguk. Tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana.

 _"...demikian kabar hari ini. Di hari ini kami akan kembali membawakan lagu Solace - A Mexican Serenade…"_

Alunan piano yang lembut bermain dengan perlahan. Kualitas suara yang agak berdengung yang khas dari radio itu mulai terdengar. Hanya piano, piano saja. Dentingannya yang terdengar perlahan itu lama-lama mulai mengisi pikirannya yang terlena karena nyamannya lagu dan wangi teh dan cokelat batangan.

Raka khawatir, jauh dari Batavia membuatnya merasa asing. Biar hidupnya gemerlap kemewahan di sini—ia tidak pernah memakan cokelat sampai ia tiba di Leiden—namun di sini tidak ada aroma kopi yang masih pekat dengan bau tanah, atau sahut-sahutan kasar

Ia rindu rumah, namun Raka juga sadar, jika ia kembali ke Batavia, ia sudah jauh dari kategori seorang yang bisa dicintai warga Batavia yang dulu tersenyum kepadanya.

Jika ia kembali sekarang pun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan, pula? Ia hanya seorang anak yang senang bersekolah, tidak pernah mengerjakan apa-apa… ah, Raka harus melakukan sesuatu. Sudah terlalu lama ia tidak berbicara dalam bahasa ibunya, dan ini bahaya.

"Emak, bapak…"

 _Razak._

* * *

 _Koeloem Ide Pembatja_

 _29 September, 1922._

 **Ekspresi dan Pendidikan**

 _Ditulis oleh Pertiwi_

 _(boekan nama jang aseli)_

 _._

Dalam suratku kali ini, aku hendak menyuarakan pendapatku seputar pendidikan lagi.

Di tempat di mana aku mengenyam pendidikan, ada sebuah mata pelajaran yang mengajarkan tentang perpolitikan. Memasuki kelas tersebut membuatku sadar bahwa perpolitikan itu seperti drama; ada benar, ada salah, ada kebohongan, ada kebenaran, dan yang terpenting, ada kebebasan berekspresi.

Hal yang membuatku tergelitik adalah, ironi, tentang para pendidik yang nampaknya hanya ingin ekspresinya didengar. Tidak ada yang boleh menyuarakan ekspresinya sampai mereka keluar, itu pun jika bisa tahan untuk tidak dianggap remeh. Lalu apakah esensi dari ekspresi itu menjadi inklusif hanya untuk beberapa pihak saja? Sama saja seperti memiliki visi agar tingkat literasi negeri ini sampai seratus persen, tapi enggan memberikan pena dan kertas untuk menulis, atau buku untuk membaca.

Pula, kusadari kriteria menjadi pendidik di zaman sekarang terlalu bertele-tele dan bayarannya kecil. Bagaimana pendidikan negerti ini bisa maju jika yang mendidiknya saja kurang diberi dukungan? Mengapa kalian mematikan nyala semangat para pendidik yang datang dari berbagai macam suku dan budaya untuk mencerdaskan negeri ini?

Sekali lagi, biar kutekankan poinku; pendidikan itu untuk semua yang berani untuk berekspresi.

.

Salam dari Amsterdam,

26 September, 1922.

Pertiwi

* * *

Satu surat, lalu surat lainnya lagi.

Dari surat-surat itu, nama Pertiwi mulai menggaung kencang di hati para Bumiputera. Kata Pertiwi menjadi satu bagian yang beresonasi kuat dengan kebebasan dari penjajahan yang mulai membuat jengah para pemuda.

Semenjak pemberontakan itu, Raka semakin gencar mengirimkan surat-surat opini. Makin hari, suratnya makin kuat saja, maka dari itu wajar jika Si Editor semakin khawatir.

"Pertiwi, kau tahu dengan isimu yang semakin kencang ini, kamu bisa semakin diburu?"

Raka yang mengenakan kacamata dan topi kupluk tebal itu mengangguk. Tidak banyak bicara, ia menyodorkan uang dalam amplop cokelat, disegel dengan lilin merah, cap resmi.

Itu semua hasil uang jajan dan kerjanya yang ia tabung sebagian agar kolom opini beberapa majalah mau menerimanya. Anggaplah ini sebuah uang jaminan, mereka juga sudah paham. "Kutambah jaminan kali ini lebih dari yang biasanya." Raka berbicara dengan suara agak diberat-beratkan. "Kumohon ya, pak?" lalu mengelus sekitar kumis palsunya sembari memastikan bahwa kumis palsunya itu tidak copot.

"Hei, nak."

"Ya?"

"Hidupmu bakal susah kalau kau terus begini."

Raka hanya tersenyum, berlalu keluar setelah berucap, "Itu namanya resiko pekerjaan, pak."

.

 _"Berita terbaru dari Batavia,_

 _Pemberontakan yang diinisiasikan oleh Sarekat Islam sudah berhasil diberantas, untuk sekarang. Gubernur Jenderal Hindia Belanda sudah menghimbau untuk memperketat keamanan terhadap organisasi-organisasi yang berkemungkinan mengganggu keamanan sipil._

 _Oknum-oknum yang bersangkutan kini sedang diproses di pengadilan. Warga diharapkan untuk tidak cemas._

 _Untuk berita selanjutnya datang dari…"_

.

Ada mereka yang memberontak dengan tenaga.

Lalu ada Raka, yang masih berperang menggunakan pena dan kertasnya, rela melarat.

* * *

 **19 Maret, 1923**

 _Geneva, Swiss._

"Heh, bung. Kau dengar tak, tentang penulis kolom pembaca yang sedang tenar belakangan ini?"

Pria berkacamata yang dipanggil Bung itu menoleh ke arah sohibnya. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, kemudian terdiam sesaat. "Pertiwi ya… oh, penulis artikel yang belakangan ini mulai jadi perbincangan itu?" lelaki muda yang dipanggil Bung itu mengangguk-angguk tanda paham. "Ya, ya. Tahu benar soal dia. Ada apa dengannya, Mas?"

"Kabarnya ia mau dicari, lalu ditangkap." si Mas menjawab, lanjut membaca surat kabarnya. "Wajar sih jika dia hendak ditangkap. Omongannya keras sekali."

Raka meneguk air liurnya.

"…berani benar si Pertiwi itu, ya…"

Raka mulai berbicara, berusaha menelan rasa gugupnya. Jelas tidak ada yang boleh tahu siapa itu Pertiwi. Raka tidak bodoh-bodoh sekali untuk membeberkan soal persona Pertiwi kepada siapapun, bahkan tidak pada Razak sekalipun.

"Bagus lagi, bisa berani begitu." si Mas lanjut berbicara. Ia masih tetap membaca surat kabar hari ini. "Yang seperti itu malah lebih ditakuti daripada sekedar pemberontakan."

Raka pura-pura tak tahu saja.

"Benarkah begitu, Mas?"

Si Bung yang kali ini terkekeh, giliran menjawab. "Tentu saja, kawan." ucapnya, suaranya nampak dalam dan halus; ada semacam wibawa yang terpancar. "Pemberontakan fisik memang berbahaya, bisa hancur. Tapi semua itu tidak ada gunanya kalau inti dari pemberontakan itu hilang; ide, dan sang penggerak yang percaya pada ide itu."

Raka hanya terdiam, mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Jadi itu mungkin tujuan Pertiwi, ya…" ia tertawa. "Sungguh nekat. Benar-benar tak takut mati."

Tapi sesungguhnya pikiran tentang kematian membuat Raka bergidik.

Ia merasa munafik.

"Ada beberapa orang yang rela mati selama idenya kuat berada di bumi, kawan." si Bung melanjutkannya lagi. "Aku kenal satu orang yang benar-benar seperti itu. Keras, berapi-api, berwibawa dan… kurang sabaran.… ah, maaf malah jadi melantur begini." ia tertawa malu.

"Tak apa, Bung." akhirnya Raka ikut-ikutan juga memanggil Bung pada orang yang baru ia kenal pertama kali ini. "Omong-omong, ini sudah konferensi yang Bung hadiri keberapa kalinya?"

"Lumayan sering… aku tidak ingat pastinya berapa kali." ia menjawab pertanyaan Raka. "Dari gayamu, sepertinya ini baru pertama kali kau ikut acara macam begini? Aku juga tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Raka mengangguk. Ia bisa tahu tentang adanya perkumpulan orang-orang Hindia Belanda juga benar-benar kebetulan.

(Dipikir lagi, dirinya kurang pergaulan juga. Mungkin ini efek kelamaan tinggal dengan om-om dosen.)

"Konferensi kali ini spesial. Beruntung sekali pertama kalimu yang macam hari ini, kawan."

"Memang konferensi hari ini bakal membahas soal apa?" Raka bertanya. "Aku sudah membaca panduannya, namun aku masih belum benar-benar paham poin tentang apa saja yang akan ditekankan."

"Yang jelas, ini partisipannya akan datang dari berbagai macam negara. Kapan lagi kita bisa bertemu orang-orang dari berbagai penjuru dunia?" Si Bung nampak bersemangat. "Dan kita bakal membahas segala macam hal yang perlu dikuatkan jika kita, sebagai sesama negara kolonial, ingin merdeka. Kita akan membahas apa saja yang kita perlukan untuk bisa menjadi sebuah negara, pastinya, sekaligus untuk mempromosikan agar kelak Hindia-Belanda bisa bangga menyatakan dirinya sebagai Indonesia."

Indonesia.

Entah mengapa kali ini nama itu lebih menyentuh hatinya dibandingkan orasi-orasi bercampur agamawi yang dulu suka ia hadiri bersama Razak. "Wah…" Raka benar-benar nampak terpana. Tidak percaya bahwa akan ada harinya ia bisa merasakan pengalaman yang begitu membuka pikiran. "Tapi kita bakal mempromosikan sesuatu yang belum tentu berdiri… apa itu mungkin?"

Raka benar-benar buta soal bagaimana negara bekerja. Malu rasanya, selama ini sudah teriak-teriak soal pendidikan bagi bumiputera tapi akhirnya ia tak paham apa-apa dalam garis besarnya.

"Justru malah itu yang kita butuhkan. Kita butuh dukungan dulu." Bung nampak semakin semangat menjelaskannya. "Pelajaran dasar tentang Pembentukan Negara sudah menjelaskan kalau kita butuh rakyat, wilayah, pemerintahan, dan kedaulatan. Mungkin menurutmu susah untuk mendapatkan wilayah, pemerintahan, dan warga. Tapi kau tahu kalau—"

"—mendapatkan kedaulatan sesungguhnya itu susah karena ibarat menanam pohon cemara, tumbuhnya lama, butuh kesabaran, dan siapapun yang iri dengan kekokohannya pasti akan selalu menebanginya sampai rata dengan tanah." si Mas menutup surat kabarnya, menghela napas. "Semua anak baru saja kau racuni macam begitu, Bung."

"Itu racun yang baik, Mas." Bung nampak cemberut, bercanda, tentunya. Ia langsung menoleh ke Raka lagi. "Oh ya, maaf aku lupa bertanya sejak tadi. Namamu siapa ya?"

"Panggil saja Raka, Bung…" Raka nampak bingung. "…umm, nama Anda bukan hanya Bung, 'kan?"

Pria itu tergelak, ia berdiri saat trem itu sudah benar-benar berhenti. "Tentu saja bukan, Raka." ucapnya. Senyumnya masih belum tanggal juga. "Aku punya nama, kok. Lawakanmu boleh juga…"

Mereka pun turun, menyerahkan tiketnya kepada sang penjaga loket sembari berlalu pergi menuju sebuah _conference hall_. "Lalu kenapa jadi cuma Bung saja?" tanya Raka.

Senyum ramahnya masih terulas lembut di wajahnya.

"Jelas lebih pendek berucap Bung daripada Bung Hatta, 'kan?"

Saat Raka kembali tiba di Leiden, hari masih belum terlalu gelap. Ia tidak bisa bilang bahwa matahari berada tinggi tepat di atasnya, tapi setidaknya semburat matahari masih belum sirna sepenuhnya. Leiden masih dipenuhi dengan nuansa kuning jeruk khas sore hari. Angin semilir walau seharusnya musim dingin masih menerpa, namun entah mengapa rasanya hangat di hati Raka.

Ia kembali pulang.

Lalu sebuah realisasi membuat hati Raka yang menghangat langsung terasa berhenti berdetak saat tangannya meraih gagang pintu rumah Jan.

Gawat.

Ia lupa akan sesuatu yang krusial.

Gawat. Gawat.

Ia lupa bilang ke Jan kalau ia bakal pergi.

Seharusnya Raka bahagia karena akhirnya ia pulang juga ke Leiden. Itu artinya ia bisa istirahat dan tidak perlu khawatir gugup di depan banyak orang saat konferensi kemarin. Tapi ia lupa bilang kepada Jan kalau ia bakal pergi, tidak meninggalkan pesan apa-apa… gawat, gawat, gawat…

Jan bisa marah besar kepadanya…

Raka terbujur lemas di depan pintu rumah Jan. Sialan. Sialan. Kenapa ia bisa bodoh sekali sampai melupakan untuk lapor pergi saja? Tidak seperti Jan akan menghalanginya. Jan sudah _bodo setan_ akan apapun yang ia ingin lakukan, Jan percaya kepadanya kalau ia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh. Tapi kalau ia tidak laporan sama sekali dan tahu-tahu ia menghilang tiga hari dengan setengah bajunya hilang… ah, sudah jelas siapapun pasti akan matah.

"Ah, _bangsat…_ " Raka merutuk sendiri. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Jan. Biar sebodo amat dengan segala perilakunya, tapi om-om dosen satu itu juga seram bukan kepalang…

 _Pluk._

Sebuah syal jatuh di atss kepalanya, seseorang menunduk dan kemudian membelitkan syal itu di leher Raka. Tentu saja saat melihat wajahnya, Raka semakin memucat. Wajahnya jelas nampak panik, tubuhnya kaku, dan ia menggenggam lengan om-om dosen yang ia takuti satu itu.

"…Raka—"

"JAAAAANNN, MAAFKAN AKU. TOLONG JANGAN HUKUM AKU HUHUHUHU AKU TERIMA BEKERJA LEMBUR TAK DIBAYAR atau kalau kau masih malas menilai ujian anak-anak didikmu biar aku saja yang menilainya, aku rela mengerjakannya…"

"Raka—"

"…atau ya, aku bakal lakukan apa saja untukmu yang pasti TOLONG MAAFKAN AKU sungguh aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ini sungguh tidak disengaja sama sekali, jangan marah padaku."

Raka kehabisan napas, wajahnya memerah seperti ingin menangis. Berabe juga, 'kan, kalau dia diusir dan tak bisa ke mana-mana. Uangnya tak cukup untuknya kembali ke Batavia.

Jan mengelus kepala Raka, menghela napas dan terus membisikkan agar Raka diam. "Raka…" Jan berucap perlahan dengan suara lembut. "Sudah lebih tenang?" satu anggukan kecil dari anak didiknya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkan Jan. "Baiklah…"

"Mmm…?"

Raka tak tahu apa yang ia harapkan kini.

"Raka…" Jan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghela perlahan, dan kemudian menatap ke arah Raka dengan serius. "KAMU BODOH ATAU BAGAIMANA SIH?! MEMANG DIKIRA AKU TIDAK PANIK JUGA SAAT KAMU TIDAK KEMBALI, HAH?!"

Lupakan, harusnya ia sudah tahu kalau bakal begini jadinya.

"JAN TADI KATANYA TIDAK AKAN MARAH—"

"SIAPA YANG BILANG TIDAK AKAN MARAH, BODOH!" ia menjewer telinga Raka, sampai anak itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Ya, baiklah. Kau lupa mengabariku secara langsung, kau bisa tinggalkan _notes_ di meja makan, kalau sampai lupa, kau bisa menelepon ke rumah setelah jam 8 malam atau ke kantorku dari jam 9 sampai 5 sore… SUDAH BERAPA KALI DIINGATKAN KOK MASIH LUPA, KAMU INI—!"

"YA MAKANYA DARITADI AKU MINTA MAAF AAAAAHHHH!"

"BUAT APA JUGA MINTA MAAF SEKARANG—" Jan mulai kehabisan napas. Ia berusaha untuk memelankan bicaranya lagi. Sudah cukup gila di depan rumah sendiri. "…kuanggap impas, asal kau mendapatkan poin penuh di ujian bahasa Prancis dan Inggris di akhir minggu ini."

"Kau gila…" Raka mendengus.

"Masih lebih baik daripada kusuruh kau ke panti asuhan."

"…lupakan saja soal panti asuhan, Jan. Kau tahu aku benci mengurus anak kecil." Raka masih nampak kelelahan. Sudah pulang buru-buru, sekarang pakai acara bertengkar di depan rumah. Tidak ada yang benar. "Ya sudah, aku bakal belajar sekarang—"

Belum sempat Raka berdiri, Jan kembali menariknya. Kali ini ia mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka berdua, menatap Raka dengan intens.

"Raka Pratama Mandala…" Jan mengucapkan namanya dengan perlahan, lembut. "Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi… janji?"

Ada tatapan penuh sinar mata hangat, di bawah matahari yang lemah di Leiden.

"…iya, aku janji."

(Lalu setitik cinta bersemi.)

.

 _Semua terasa hambar nampaknya._

* * *

 **[1]** _Livery Stable Blues_ adalah lagu Jazz pertama yang direkam pada tahun 1917. Dibuat oleh banfd bernama Original Dixieland Jazz Band, lagu ini membuat genre jazz menjadi terkenal di Amerika.

 **[2]** _Hukuman Mati di Batavia_ , terakhir kali diadakan di tahun 1896, dengan hukuman gantung kepada Tjoe Boen Tjiang di depan lapangan _Stadhuisplein_ (balai kota), yang sekarang sudah menjadi Museum Fatahillah. Di bagian ini sebenarnya memang sengaja dibuat tidak akurat, demi menunjukkan kekuasaan Razak yang besar sampai bisa membayar pihak Belanda untuk membunuh sesama orang Belanda juga.

 **[3]** Musik Jazz dianggap sebagai musik yang mendobrak generasi baru di tahun 1920an. Yang memainkan musik jazz juga biasanya adalah orang-orang kulit hitam yang dianggap terpinggir.

 **[4]** _Some of these days,_ adalah lagu yang sudah dinyanyikan sejak 1911 oleh Sophie Tucker, namun baru benar-benar direkam saat 1926 dan terkenal sejak itu. Namun sebelum itu, Sophie Tucker sudah sering menyanyikannya sejak 1910 di kafe-kafe tempat dia biasa bernyanyi.

.

 **Ahmad Ibrahim** = Brunei Darussalam.

 **Amelie van Kanne** = Belgium (kalau-kalau lupa).

.

 **A/N :** bilangnya sih ingin publish dari bulan lalu tapi akhirnya baru _publish_ sekarang karena sibuk dan sakit serta Indonesian Week di kampus saya ternyata memakan 14 jam waktu saya hampir setiap hari selama bulan Juli -_-\

Kalau mau jujur ini _chapter_ juga susah banget sih buat saya tulis. Ada banyak hal yang harus saya _cross-check_ dan sudah sampai dipublish begini pun, masih ragu akan banyaknya ketidak-akuratan sejarah.

Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan, ya. Makasih banget udah mau sabar nungguin, ngefave, ngefollow, sampai direview segala QuQ terharoe saya, sekaligus kena guilt trip gegara kelamaan ngerjainnya— /YA

* * *

Gelap.

Lalu sekerlip nyala dari lampu minyak itu menerangi remang-remang. Suara jangkrik di luar terasa lembut, dan tidak ada lagi seru-seruan anak-anak yang biasanya keluar untuk bermain di jalan raya.

Kertas itu dilebarkan, diratakan dengan semacam pemberat sampai gulungan itu akhirnya rata di atas meja. Satu pen yang dicucukkan ke dalam botol tinta berwarna hitam itu diangkat, dengan tulisan sambung yang rapi dan penuh percaya diri, tangan yang halus itu menulis sebuah surat.

.

 _Mak,_

 _Mungkin ini akan menjadi surat terakhirku._

.

Gelap, namun tidak sunyi.

Ada bagusnya jika malam ini tidak sunyi, sebab sunyi itu berbahaya. Sunyi bisa menelanmu dalam jatuh yang begitu sakit tanpa kau sadari, dalam pikiran-pikiran dalam tidak terbatas. Jika ini adalah sebuah romansa, tenggelam dalam sepi akan membawamu ke dalam pikiran yang menenangkan.

Namun, oh kawan, sayang sekali ini bukan sebuah romansa.

Ini adalah kisah lara Razak.

.

 _Aku mau berhenti saja untuk tergantung pada harapan kosong, berkelakar dan membuang waktuku untuk menulis surat pada dirimu yang kutahu tidak akan mampu membaca, apalagi menjawab keluh kesahku._

 _Maaf ya mak, aku manja sekali. Terlalu bergantung padamu._

 _Sampai jumpa._

 _Salam sayang darimu,_

 _Razak._

 _._

Sumbu api itu dihembus kencang.

Kali ini malam benar-benar gelap.

* * *

 **Batavia**

 _Hetalia : Axis Powers_ adalah milik _Hidekazu Himaruya_. Tidak ada hak apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini terlepas daripada kesenangan pribadi.

 ** _Akhir dari_** _bagian **kedua** , Marcapada (dari Leiden, ke Batavia) - (masih akan) berlanjut._


	4. Merayan - Kisah Lepas Yang Lama Terlupa

_**Kumpulan Catatan Harian Razak**_

 _Rintik, Djoeni 1913._

Jika Raka adalah pagi yang ceria bersinar, kulitnya gelap sebagai gantinya ia mendapatkan pribadi yang bercahaya, maka aku, Razak, adalah malam yang gelap, dengan perangai sejuk dan kulit yang putih bersih, terasa jauh dan dingin.

Jika dia, Raka, adalah mentari, maka aku, Razak, adalah purnama kuning besar di malam hari. Ia bersinar, aku hanya mengambil sebagian dari sinarnya agar bumi tidak sepenuhnya gelap. Aku ini palsu, tapi aku tidak kalah berharganya dari mentari.

Karena mentari itu cerah, terlalu membutakan, ia tidak bisa melihat. Ibarat kebahagiaan yang berkelanjutan itu membutakan. Raka Pratama Mandala, ia bahagia dan bodoh.

Tapi aku, aku, Razak Halim Mulia, punya cahaya dan tinggal dalam gelap malam. Aku hidup dalam pagi dan malam di mana setiap menit dan detikku harus berharga, bukan sepertinya yang bermain di tempat luas. Aku tahu tentang diriku lebih baik darinya, sebab ibarat purnama, lebih mudah merefleksi cacat dalam bulan dengan cahaya yang lembut dan gelap yang cukup untuk melihat bahwa bulan tidaklah bulat begitu saja. Dari jauh pun kau bisa lihat bahwa bulan itu kasar, dan aku belajar darinya.

Biar aku palsu, tapi kutahu bahwa memperdaya matahari bukanlah sebuah perkara besar.

* * *

 _ **Merayan**_

 _(Kala Malam Menjelang di Batavia)_

Sebuah catatan harian Razak yang tertinggal di Batavia

* * *

Merayan

 _ **Nomina**_ _; mimpi yang berhubungan dengan pengalaman pada siang hari atau yang berhubungan dengan peristiwa yang selalu mengganggu pikiran._

* * *

 _Emak bertanya, siapa orang yang kucintai? Maka kukatakan, bahwa aku mencintai Matahari. Jelas saja emak mengira aku berkelakar. Mana ada yang sanggup untuk menjodohkan anaknya dengan hal yang jauh macam matahari?_

 _Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak berkelakar. Cintaku itu nyata. Bersikukuh kukatakan padanya tentang kesungguhan cintaku kepada Matahari. Tetapi apa boleh buat, mungkin rasanya memang itu adalah hal yang jauh._

 _Sebab kenyataannya, ia, Matahari-ku, jauh di bawah dan ia_ —

.

"Zak!"

Sunda Kelapa di tahun 1913 tidak akan lengkap tanpa keberadaan Raka Pratama Mandala. Tidak lengkap tanpa anak berkulit gesang satu itu yang selalu rindu diselimuti matahari. Suaranya yang masih _cempreng_ juga begitu khas dengannya. Semua tahu bahwa Raka hanya punya satu sahabat; itu aku.

Aku, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang sudah bersamanya, sahabatnya yang benci matahari dan selalu duduk di bawah teduhan warung milik _mbok_ Endah yang berjualan kelapa muda.

" _Ngapa?_ "

"Kau dengar tak, kabar soal surat kontroversial Soewardi?"

Yang menyamakan dua pribadi bertolak belakang macam kami adalah kenyataan bahwa politik menjadi tren masa kini. Politik adalah hal baru, ibarat tren pakaian bagi wanita, politik adalah tren bagi mereka yang berduit atau mereka yang ingin maju. Dimulai dari mereka yang berwawasan dan memang punya misi yang mulia, semangat itu pun akhirnya turun ke rakyat jelata. Cepat atau lambat, aku percaya kalau Raka pun akan tahu tentang tren ini tanpa harus berteman denganku sekalipun.

Tapi nyatanya aku yang mengajarinya membaca, aku yang mengajarinya untuk bercakap dalam bahasa para _londo._ Nyatanya berkat diriku, Raka menjadi paham dan terbuka matanya.

"Sudah _dong_." tapi mau bagaimana pun, tetap kenyataan bahwa dua anak berusia 12 tahun membaca koran dan melek politik itu aneh. Terlebih bagi kuli angkut macam Raka. "Kau nampak semangat sekali, heh. Ada apa dengan suratnya?"

"Menggugah sekali!"

"Bagian mananya?"

"…uh. Bagian bahwa… ia menulis dalam bahasa Belanda dan ia langsung dicari oleh pemerintah!" Raka tertawa senang. Aku ingat wajahnya riang seperti anak yang baru mendapat harta karun. "Pasti isinya hebat sekali, bisa sampai ditangkap begitu!"

"Memang kau tahu isinya soal apa, Ka?"

"Jika aku adalah seorang Belanda." dengan bangga ia menyatakannya. Raka lucu sekali. "Pasti itu mengesalkan, pribumi yang mau menjadi orang Eropa. Kebanyakan _ngayal_."

Aku hanya tertawa di hari itu. Raka benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa, hanya seorang anak lainnya yang berusaha mengikuti tren, tapi tak paham esensi dari apa yang ia ikuti. Yang penting kata-kata susah, perbuatan yang tak lazim, dan seruan kuat baik itu benar atau salah. Raka itu seperti itu. Wajar, wawasannya kurang.

"Tidak seperti itu, Ka. Kenapa surat opini ini menjadi gempar itu karena…"

Tapi aku tak mau Raka selamanya kekurangan wawasan.

Aku… aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa di hari itu, aku sadar bahwa aku ingin memupuk cinta yang saling mendukung. Tapi aku sadar juga bahwa lawan cintaku—

.

— _adalah pria._

 _Tak bolehlah seorang pria jatuh cinta pada pria lain; itu tabu dalam kultur manapun._

* * *

 _Aku benci untuk menemukan bahwa setabu-tabunya cinta, namun cinta adalah hal yang selalu memotivasi seorang manusia untuk menjadi lebih daripada kapasitasnya._

.

Karena aku ingin Raka balik mencintaiku.

Aku ingin Raka paham bahwa inilah bukti cintaku. Bahwa aku yang selalu berada di sampingnya adalah tanda bahwa selamanya, kita abadi. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, ini adalah tanda akan pemenuhan janjiku padamu, bahwa selamanya aku akan berada di sisimu.

"Razak, kau tidak mau mencari karib lain?"

Walau ayahanda berkata demikian, aku juga tidak berpikir untuk mencari karib lain. "…sahabatku banyak." aku menjawabnya pendek, sama sekali tidak terlintas di benakku untuk menjawab lebih daripada itu.

"Ayah bukan bertanya sahabat, karib."

Sebab kutahu jika aku menjawab lebih, Beliau akan segera memberitahuku bahwa menjadi karib dari Raka itu harus dihindari.

"Aku tidak paham mengapa karib kita harus banyak."

Pula, karib itu ada karena sayang padanya itu ada di hati. Urusan karib itu bukan perkara mudah; ada banyak kepercayaan, kecocokan, dan segalanya yang tidak bisa dikalkulasi oleh logika. Namun mungkin ayahanda tidak berpikir demikian; kepalanya yang penuh dengan akal dagang tidak memiliki ruang lagi untuk menaruh rasa yang abstrak, yang tidak bisa diperhitungkan seperti jumlah emas di gudang ayahanda di Johor sana.

"Karib itu penting untuk menambah wawasanmu. Jangan terlalu terfokus di satu orang saja."

Aku tidak menyalahkannya jika Beliau berpikir demikian.

Manusia memiliki cintanya masing-masing; jika ayahanda lebih mencintai karirnya, maka cintaku ada pada Raka.

"Bukan berarti, Raka buruk, bukan?"

"Dia jujur, anak yang baik, tapi ia jauh di bawah kita." aku masih ingat tangan Beliau yang mengelus rambutku, tersenyum lembut. "Kita tidak bisa selalu bersama seseorang yang terlalu di bawah kita, atau terlalu di atas kita. Baik jika kita mengenal dan dekat dengan mereka, tapi tidak selamanya kita bisa bersama mereka."

Karena itu susah bagiku untuk menerima logika ayahanda.

Itu benar, tapi aku tak mau menerimanya.

"Tapi… Raka baik. Tidak akan meninggalkanku."

"Kau tak tahu dia akan jadi seperti apa, dan dunia tidak seindah itu. Kau sekarang masih bocah, tapi suatu hari kau akan mengerti apa maksud ayah."

Kutahu bahwa aku sudah mencintai Raka sejak kali pertama mataku melihatnya. Lantas, mengapa aku harus merasa takut dengan peringatan ayahanda?

Padahal jika kata cinta itu sudah ada, hati ini sudah harus kokoh seperti bebatuan di pantai yang selalu diterpa ombak kuat.

.

… _dan bagi diriku yang begitu mencintai Raka lebih dari diriku, kadang membuatku bertanya, apa Raka merasa sama?_

* * *

 _Tapi ada kalanya aku merasa yakin bahwa ia balas mengasihiku._

.

Kalanya itu tiba pada satu hari kami beranjak dewasa.

Kata-kata ayahanda masih terngiang di belakang kepalaku, selalu membuatku takut jika memang kenyataan sekejam itu.

Lalu aku mengatakan tentang ketakutanku; bahwa aku masih belum siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan terburuk yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"Kalau Razak takut, pegang saja tanganku!"

Ibarat kapiten yang menolong gadis desa dari perompak, Raka di waktu itu adalah seperti itu. Aku tidak terlalu suka untuk menempatkan diriku sebagai seorang gadis, apalagi yang berasal dari desa, tapi memang Raka yang mengulurkan tangan itu nampak gagah.

"Ih, norak."

Tentu saja aku tidak mau dimanja begitu saja. Aku pria. Masih punya martabat. Bukan gadis lemah yang perlu dilindungi.

"Tidak ada hal yang norak, kok, dari sekadar meminta tolong." tawa Raka masih teringat. Dengan giginya yang tidak rata, muka kusam itu… yah, tipikal Raka.

Bagimu mungkin itu tidak norak, tapi bagiku, iya.

.

Kau bagaikan matahari; kuat, tidak bisa ditaklukkan, dan semua orang melihatmu dengan penuh kekaguman. Kau yang kuat, tidak bisa ditundukkan, selalu di sampingku yang sering jadi bahan olokan karena anak saudagar yang dari kaumnya terbuang.

Aku bukan bumiputera, bukan juga Belanda, tapi juga bukan saudagar pendatang seperti kawanan ibunda yang datang dari Timur Jauh. Sosok peranakan pendatang sepertiku tidak akan diterima dalam kaum manapun. Eksistensiku tak akan tercatat oleh sejarah. Orang macam diriku tidak punya rumah, tidak punya saudara, selamanya terasing.

"Halo, perkenalkan. Namaku Razak Halim Putra. Mulai sekarang akan bersekolah di sini."

Maka dari itu aku tahu bahwa setidaknya jika kita bisa memiliki satu sama lain, aku sudah merasa bahwa hanya kita, kita saja, melawan dunia yang keji ini saja sudah cukup.

Mungkin konyol bagi seorang anak berusia 15 tahun untuk berkata bahwa dunia ini kelewat keji, tapi aku ini Razak, si anak peranakan yang datang dari Johor, dituntut untuk berkawan dengan anak-anak Belanda yang melihatku sebagai Cina yang kotor. Tatapan mereka nampak liar, bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa ada anak selain Eropa di sekolah ini?

"Jadi kau datang dari Johor?"

Iya, aku datang dari Johor. Bukan Eropa. Aku bangsa pendatang yang aneh, tidak pantas masuk dalam kotak manapun.

"Johor itu tempat macam apa?"

"Wah kau pasti anak unggul di Johor ya. Ada perlu apa bapakmu sampai pergi ke mari?"

Tiga hal itu adalah tiga pertanyaan yang kuingat ditanyakan kepadaku di hari pertama aku masuk ke Sekolah Raja-Raja ini. Keberadaanku sebagai peranakan seperti benda eksotis bagi mereka. Kulitku memang putih dan bersih, tapi rambutku hitam, bukan cokelat muda atau kuning macam mereka.

Tapi yang namanya benda eksotis, kau akan diperlakukan sangat baik atau sangat buruk. Ada waktu di mana siang hari menjelang, sekolah dibubarkan, dan aku dipojokkan. Di mana pun kau tinggal, akan selalu ada orang-orang yang tak suka denganmu.

"Jadi kualitas sekolah kita sudah turun dengan membiarkan tikus Johor ini satu ruangan dengan kita."

Aku tak begitu ingat jelasnya, tapi yang jelas aku tak mau lagi merasakan sakit di dadaku setelah ditendang oleh lima orang dari kelas senior. Ah, dasar _londo_ sialan.

"…yang ada aku kasihan karena sekolah ini harus menampung raja palsu macam kalian."

Mungkin mereka benci mengapa aku bisa bercakap dalam bahasa mereka begitu lancar. Mungkin mereka takut karena mereka tak bisa berbicara dalam bahasa yang dibagi bersamaku dan Raka.

Bicara soal Raka, aku juga ingat di satu hari di mana perutku ditendang sampai aku muntah darah, Raka tiba-tiba datang dan membopongku.

Aku tak ingat (lagi) persisnya bagaimana, yang aku tahu, aku dibopong olehnya. Raka menolongku dan mengobatiku di teras rumahnya dengan dedaunan yang ia petik dari pohon tetangga.

"Zak, mengapa kau tak cakap perihalmu begini?"

Tatapannya sedih. Kasihan. Mengapa anak saudagar kaya macam diriku bisa-bisanya jadi bulan-bulanan _londo_?

"Memang itu perkara bagimu?"

"Tentu itu perkara bagiku. Bukankah katamu saudara itu harus sehidup semati?"

Raka berucap demikian dengan suara tegas, dan air mata yang menetes. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya mengapa anak sekuat dia begitu cengeng di saat yang sama.

Satu yang kusadari, dia begitu pemberani, namun penakut di saat yang bersamaan. Sejak hari ia tahu bahwa aku sering dipojokkan oleh anak-anak dari kelas senior, Raka menungguku di angkringan yang tak jauh dari depan sekolahku, lalu buru-buru menggandeng tanganku.

"Norak."

"Lebih baik kita jadi sepasangan norak daripada aku harus kehilangan Razak."

Semakin hari tangan kita semakin lekat, dan ketakutanku pun membesar.

Aku takut bahwa pegangan tanganmu sudah menjadi canduku, dan rasanya berat bagiku untuk lepas darimu setelah bertahun-tahun ini, hanya kau yang mau di sampingku dengan tulus.

.

… _dan di setiap waktu itu, aku berharap bahwa itu kasih tulus bukannya hanya karena sekadar rasa kasihan._

* * *

 _Kau kata ada banyak ikan di laut, ada beribu wanita yang mau denganku. Jika tidak pun maka bisa kubeli mereka dengan mudahnya._

.

1918 adalah perayaan sepuluh tahun aku berkawan dengan Raka. Kami sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia menjadi seorang pemuda perkasa dengan tubuh jadi, menguasai empat bahasa berkat interaksinya dengan orang-orang luar dan berlatih bersamaku; lalu aku mendapatkan petuah untuk melanjutkan kompeni milik Ayahanda.

Mulai sekarang aku adalah Razak Halim Putra, si saudagar yang menguasai Selat Malaka. Raja-raja di sekolahku dulu hanya bisa menggigit jari mereka saat tahu aku bahkan mampu untuk lulus setahun lebih cepat. Kata mereka tentang aku ini pintar, cerdas, tampan dan kaya adalah benar adanya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku, dan dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, hampir tak ada hal yang mustahil.

Aku sudah begitu dekat dari puncak dunia, hingga panorama terindah di tahun 1918 pun tidak membuatku terkejut lagi.

Memang itu yang seharusnya kuterima.

"Zak."

Termasuk dirimu.

Kau harusnya milikku.

" _Ngapa_?"

"Aku iri denganmu."

Pernyataan itu sudah sering kudengar. Aku iri denganmu yang kaya raya, bisa memanggil wanita-wanita cantik, bahkan bisa dekat dengan Sang Ratu serta Gubernur Jendral padahal umurmu masih begitu muda. Aku iri denganmu karena—

"Kau sepertinya bisa berlayar bebas ke mana saja, tanpa ada jangkar macam apapun yang bisa menghambatmu."

—hmm?

Aku tak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

"Kalau perkara berlayar bebas juga, kau tinggal melamar saja jadi kuli angkut di salah satu kapal." aku menjawabnya selagi aku melinting kretek di tanganku. "Bukannya aku sudah menawarimu berapa kali untuk ikut denganku, Ka? Kau sendiri yang menolak."

"Yaa, bukan perkara itu." Raka menghela napas berat. Baru kali ini aku melihat tampang serius dari anak yang jarang berpikir panjang ini. "Maksudku, kemana pun kau pergi, kau tetap bisa belajar, Zak. Tidak semacam aku yang dekil dan pendidikan pun juga seadanya. Tampangmu ada, aku tak punya. Orang lebih merasa nyaman untuk bercakap denganku ketimbang denganku."

Aku tak paham maksudnya di waktu itu.

Padahal Raka sebenarnya tak jelek. Ia tampan juga, dan biarpun kulitnya gesang, tapi wajahnya bersih dan ia rajin membersihkan giginya dengan sirih, jadi pantas saja banyak wanita yang ingin bersamanya. Kemampuan berbahasanya juga sudah membuat iri banyak anak-anak Eropa. "Pekerjaanmu sekarang juga sudah tak jelek-jelek sekali, bukan?" aku memastikan kepads Raka sekali lagi. Belakangan ini agak susah untuk mengikuti cerita satu sama lain, kami terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kami sendiri-sendiri.

"Iya aku sudah dipercaya untuk jadi pemimpin buruh angkut, tapi ya sejauh-jauhnya aku mencoba, hanya bisa sampai sana." Raka tersenyum pahit kepadaku, tatapannya sendu. "Tapi kau beda. Langit pun bahkan tak mampu menahanmu. Aku percaya jika kau mau berkawan dengan bintang yang jauh entah di mana itu pun, bukanlah hal yang mustahil."

"Dan kukira kau bakal iri dengan kekayaanku."

"Bukan harta yang membuatku iri, Razak." Raka berdiri, lalu menarik tubuhku. "Sudah, berhentilah melinting. Ikut aku sini."

Ia menarikku menjauh dari dek kapal, dan membawaku naik ke atas tiang pengamat. Raka memang sepertinya punya kecenderungan untuk duduk di tempat yang tinggi.

"Lihat, Zak."

Yang kulihat adalah garis pembatas antara langit dan laut. Awan putih yang berbayang dengan laut biru tua, dan bayangan pulau-pulau di ujung garis yang nampaknya tak pernah bisa kuraih itu.

"Tidakkah menurutmu ini semua begitu hebat?"

Walau aku tak tahu apa yang Raka lihat, tapi kutahu bahwa itu tidak pernah sama dengan yang kulihat.

"Kau bisa berlayar sampai ke ujung dunia jika kau mau. Kau bisa belajar. Kau bisa tahu segalanya, dan bahkan kau masih bisa mencari sesuatu yang belum bisa ditemukan manusia manapun!"

Raka nampak semangat mengucapkan itu semua, dan aku tak mengerti, karena bagiku perjalanan di atas kapal, terayun di laut lepas, dan menanti malam cerah tak berawan agar tahu ke mana bintang penanda arah pulang muncul itu, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku.

"Tapi aku tidak punya kemerdekaan semacam itu." Raka menghela napasnya. "Razak, kau sudah menawarkan semuanya itu dengan mudah, tapi aku juga tidak mau jadi kawan yang selamanya manja denganmu. Aku mau suatu hari nanti, aku bisa berdiri dan melihat semua pengetahuan yang kau tahu, dan kita akan duduk membaca bersama, sebuah buku langka yang kita temukan dari penjelajahan ke ujung dunia."

Aku sedih mendengarnya.

Dan seharusnya aku sudah tahu bahwa tidak dalam seribu tahun yang akan datang aku bisa memiliki dirinya yang ingin terbang bebas, sekalipun kuberikan baginya sebuah sangkar emas terindah yang tak pernah ada sebelum dan sesudah masa manapun.

"Di masa akan datang nanti, kau pasti bisa, aku percaya denganmu."

Lalu aku memegang tangannya erat.

Berharap kecil untuk _jangan pergi._

"Aku berharap demikian juga."

Ia menatapku balik dengan senyum sehangat mentari pagi.

Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti dirimu, apa yang kau lihat dari berdiri di antara lumpur dan besar sebagai buruh angkut di Sunda Kelapa. Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana kau memandang langit begitu indah dengan semburst birunya, padahal tempatmu berpijak itu kotor, tak layak, dan mungkin tak akan membawamu untuk menggapai langit.

Aku hanya mengerti bahwa diriku itu layak memiliki dirimu, sesosok permata yang spesial, diberkahi dengan keberuntungan dari Yang Maha Kuasa; dirimu, yang tak tergantikan.

Dirimu, yang sudah mencuri hatiku, dan kini kau terbang bebas ke tempat di mana aku tak mampu meraihmu kembali.

.

" _Razak, masih banyak ikan di laut. Berhentilah berharap kepada ikan yang tak rela menemanimu dalam kotak kacamu."_

 _Tapi mengibaratkan Raka adalah satu dari banyaknya ikan di samudra, di bawah marcapada yang begitu indah ini adalah penghinaan; sebab bagiku, Raka adalah Dia yang datang dari langit ketujuh._

* * *

"Hei, Zak."

Aku rindu mendengar suaramu memanggilku dengan begitu santainya.

"Hmm?"

Tapi akhirnya yang kujawab begitu pendek, sebab di waktu itu aku tidak tahu betapa berharganya waktu bersamamu di malam hari Batavia yang panas, dengan aroma kretek yang dilinting sendiri. Aku tak tahu betapa nikmatnya menyesap kopi tubruk yang pahit bersamamu di malam itu, maka dari itu jawabanku pendek. Pendek sekali.

"Menurutmu… apa kita bisa terus bermain dan bercengkrama bersama? Sampai kita tua nanti, atau dewasa dengan secangkir kopi tubruk dan sebatang cerutu, barangkali aku menjadi lebih berduit daripada sekadar punya cengkeh?"

Aku tertawa, karena bagiku kata-kata Raka di hari itu begitu konyol. Tapi jika sekarang aku bisa tertawa, itu karena aku tak tahu akan apa jadinya kita kala kita besar nanti, dan nanti, kita akan berpisah ke jalan kita masing-masing.

"Tentu saja kita bakal selalu bersama. Sekarang—"

* * *

 **1925**

— _dan selama-lamanya._

Tapi mata terbuka dan Raka tak ada di sampingnya, hanya ada penyesalan yang tertinggal di lubuk hatinya.

Razak Halim Putra terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya, dan saat ia membuka matanya, matahari sudah berada tinggi di langit. Mendecak, merasa bahwa dirinya sudah terlambat bangun. Untung saja jadwal hari ini kosong, tapi tetap saja saat matanya tiba untuk melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. _Bangsat,_ rutuknya kesal. Ia membenarkan tata rambutnya, dan bangun dengan terburu-buru, persetan dengan makan pagi, ini sudah terlalu telat. Biar tidak ada apa-apa, Razak harus tetap bangun pagi.

" _Lho, mas_ Razak? _Ndak_ mau makan dahulu?"

Si _mbok_ memanggilnya, tapi Razak tidak menggubrisnya. Ia pergi tanpa peduli untuk berkaca ataupun bercukur. Razak menghela napasnya berat, rasanya pagi ini mengesalkan sekali. Sudah bangun telat, tak bisa menjalani ritual paginya untuk duduk dan membaca koran dengan santai, terlebih lagi semalaman ia bermimpi akan masa lalu yang ia usahakan untuk lupa.

 _Asu_.

Padahal sudah capek-capek ingin melupakan segalanya tentang pria yang jauh di seberang lautan sana. Padahal tidak ada gunanya lagi memiliki perasaan untuknya yang bahkan tidak melihatnya untuk layak berkorban bersama sehidup semati. Jadi seharusnya ia tidak boleh lagi menyimpan rasa dalam wujud apapun bagi Matahari-nya. Tapi kenapa rasa ini tetap ada, sungkan untuk sirna? Kenapa sudah tahu bahwa kata hatinya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang tabu, dan ia tetap mengikutinya?

Susah bagi Razak untuk menjawab hal yang tidak ia tahu juga.

Benci.

Kini ia melangkah ke sebuah pos kecil dekat rumahnya. Salah satu telegram termutakhir yang ia miliki, diam-diam ia simpan di sini untuk berkomunikasi dengan beberapa koneksinya di Belanda jauh sana. Salah satunya juga dengan Raka, tentu. Untuk kali ini, ia sudah berjanji dengan Raka untuk menerima pesannya kali ini. Sebuah pesan krusial tentang informasi para _londo-londo_ dan rencana mereka untuk memporak-porandakan pergerakannya. Hah, mereka kira musuh terbesar mereka adalah Semaun, tapi siapa sangka bahwa yang mendanai pihak satu itu adalah Razak? Tentu saja semua tahu bahwa ia adalah kawan sepemikiran Semaun, tapi tentu saja, Razak hanya akan sepaham jika itu menguntungkan dia.

Maka dari itu, ia tak peduli lagi.

 **[ berhati-hatilah, belakangan ultimatum berpolitik nasionalis semakin ditekan. Pengawasan semakin ketat. Beberapa daerah kembali memberlakukan jaga malam. ]**

Yang penting ia bisa menghancurkan pihak _londo bangsat_ itu dan ia bisa mati dengan tenang.

Persetan dengan yang lainnya.

 **[ akan kuusahakan. Biar kuberi tahu informasi ini. Kau juga, jika ada kesempatan, kembalilah denganku. ]**

…atau mungkin pada akhirnya, ia tetap tidak bisa membunuh Raka di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

(Angan-angan yang sia-sia, sungguh.)

.

 _Siang adalah waktu angan-angan, malam adalah kala untuk merayan._

.

 **Batavia**

 _Hetalia : Axis Powers_ adalah milik _Hidekazu Himaruya_. Tidak ada hak apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini terlepas daripada kesenangan pribadi.

Bagian lepas ini didedikasikan untuk cinta sang rembulan yang tak sampai ke hati mentari.

 _ **Akhir dari**_ _bagian_ _ **lepas**_ _, Merayan (Kala Malam Menjelang di Batavia) - (masih akan) berlanjut._


End file.
